


Through the seasons

by MandarinaAzul



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Body Horror, Dark Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Possessive Behavior, Some Plot, Unhealthy Relationships, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandarinaAzul/pseuds/MandarinaAzul
Summary: The beast wants someone like him a being who flees from light and human hearts, someone who can find his home in the unknown and walk through the eons barely changingThere aren't many options, but there's someone who has caught his attention.…In Spanish too
Relationships: The Beast/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I wanted to save this from my computer, it's October and I had never done anything for Halloween, there are two stories that I liked (The Point of No Return, Grave Dirt) and inspired me, but those are stories, this is just body horror fanservice 
> 
> …
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507181/chapters/43858684 (Grave Dirt)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412579/chapters/51015508 (The Point of No Return)  
> …  
> Me trying to play puns: Retoño sounds like a cute thing, for plants and children, and in English… I haven't the slightest idea, I left it in bud, but I'm almost sure it doesn't sound cute, stem?, I don't know…   
> …  
> Google translator, a lot of dictionary and bye to synonyms, without nothing more to say I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> La segunda mitad está en español

Wirt thought that he was prepared for any eventuality after making the deal with the beast, he for the life of his brother, however he didn't properly think about the scope of those words when he did, it was a desperate decision at a time when he couldn't stop and meditate, but reliving old memories, he could affirm complete certainty that it was the right decision.

He wouldn't change his answer no matter how many times the beast might ask him the same question, he didn't regret it.

But when he sold his soul to the devil, he gave him everything.

His being, his freedom and his life, literally belonged to him.

The god of the wood didn't even reconsider his request, he took his hand between his claws and took his blood to seal the contract, just a scratch that he didn't even notice, suspicion fanned the flame of grudge when he saw the satisfaction of the shadow that laughed amid whispers in the forest, as if the unknown also made fun of him for being a reckless young man.

He thought that he would carry the lantern just like the woodsman, who wandered through the thickets of the forest, cutting down the wood he needed to feed the monster's life, a dirty job that he didn't want to do and yet was willing to do.

The bright eyes of the beast observed the extended hand of Wirt that was waiting for the lantern, the soft light of these fell on the boy's face almost with amusement, so innocent and naive, it wasn't surprising that he and his brother had been lost, his wood sang a lullaby for souls as pure as his.

"No, little one" The sweet nickname was a gift while correcting his ignorance "The woodsman was a useful puppet, but you, you are my servant now"

"¿What's the difference? You just want a slave who works for you tirelessly" He didn't care about the poison in the young man's voice, he would soon learn to behave more appropriately.

"Do you think I would trust you my lantern now that you know its secret?" Wirt didn't answer, but the beast saw his intentions as an open book "The difference is that you can't refuse, you made a deal, however you aren't a slave, you will see" He wasn't going to waste time with trivial details, it was almost night and the wind began to blow more strongly "Don't be afraid of your new destiny, you are under my protection, no creature or human being would dare to put their hands on what is mine, not someone smart at least"

"Your promises have no value and you know it" If he wouldn't take care of the lantern what was his purpose then?

"I keep my promises" He was almost offended, but for that Wirt needed to say something to him that would really upset him, no toddler tantrums "Your brother is safe, isn't he?" He didn't wait for an answer "You should be more grateful, I gave you what you wanted, although you never asked me to return it to your world" He had only asked to change places with his brother. The Beast had thought that the boy would be smarter, however he benefited from the opposite, so it didn't matter, he looked away showing his first remorse, he should have made a better deal "You never asked for your brother to be healthy and in one piece" He leave the rest of the implications in the air "That his path was safe or guarantee that I could never hurt him again "

The darkness covered the ground and in an instant everything around him was full of the same dense color, the teenager thought that this was what nightmares would look like, surrounded by a blackness capable of swallowing any ray of light and hope, and in the middle of the void he could feel something watching him, lurking, close.

"Pilgrim..." The whisper came behind his ear, deep and melodious voice "You will have enough time to learn" One of his long fingers rubbed his neck, it was a cold and threatening touch, paralyzed by fear, he couldn't move away "An advice, forget who you are and abandon your attachment to this ephemeral world"

As fast as his vision was flooded with ink, the stars in the sky that were his guide disappeared, at the same time the sensation of snakes around his ankles frightened him, when he looked at the ground he saw the roots of the trees emerging from this one, trapping him, tendrils he recognized as part of the Edelwoods crawled up his legs, scratching the fabric of his trousers.

"Beast!" He would be another of the unfortunate ones whose soul would be lost in the forest consumed in despair even though he was warned so many times "Beast!" Why had he thought that his end would be different from that of all the victims who perished at the hands of the creature? At least it would be a quicker and more dignified death, however his attempts to console himself didn't work, he was afraid.

At his age he shouldn't think what was on the other side, but if it resembled like emptiness and penumbra he has just witnessed, the idea terrified him, he didn't want to die.

His fingers got splintered as he desperately tried to prevent the advance of the roots, little by little surrounding his waist and burying his feet in the ground "Now you are part of this world" It was as if the heat left his body, it was winter, however he had never felt cold like that, the feeling of needles penetrated to his bones.

"This wasn't the deal!" He exclaimed, he knew his voice was pitiful and the plea seeped through the anger.

"Don't say stupid things, of course it is." He continued to fight until his arms were restricted as his legs had been.

"Please!" He shouldn't beg, that was what the monster wanted, delight in his screams and his agony, how many others wouldn't have asked the same thing? Did a being like him even understood pain? "Be..." The roots around his face got into his mouth, at first he tried to close his jaw and cut them with his teeth, however they slid down his tongue to his throat.

How wrong had he been? He felt the air inside his lungs stop, a burning fire burst inside his chest, at the same time that nausea and pain increased his despair, the taste of the dirt on his tongue was the least important thing he record in his mind, overcome by the splinters in his vocal cords.  
His last breath was caught with the name of the beast between his lips when darkness finally covered his eyes, the last thing his brain registered was the captivating voice of the creature.

"Sweet dreams my bud"

…

When Wirt woke up, he didn't know if he was really conscious, although he tried to open his eyes, around him there was only penumbra, as dark as the beast's skin, however something inside him told him that he wasn't asleep, it was more to a sleep paralysis, he could feel, what he imagined would be the heavy sheets of his bed was actually too soft to be fabric, it was warm and silky against his skin, it delicately held out his arms to sleep.

However, the smell, more than breathing it continuously, was as if the dense pestilence of oil and rusted metal penetrated his nostrils, there were other nuances that he recognized, but couldn't remember what they were like.

He made no effort to move because he felt tired until slowly the memories seeped through the cotton that filled his thoughts, the beast had turned him into a tree, shouldn't he be dead? Was he? Not knowing where they were his own hands, he stretched his fingers looking for anything, there was a wall against which his fingers found, it couldn't be the ground because it was soft, where was he?

Time passed and Wirt felt more and more tired and distressed, his mind wandered between thoughts about his brother and his situation, if Greg was okay, then he was fine, his little brother was all that mattered... and Sara? What about his parents? Especially his mother who would be worried about him, he hadn't thought about her in a long time, maybe she could be happy with Greg's father and this one, he had never felt that he really fit into the family, just when he believed that he was being a good older brother.

It was hours or days, the only thing that had made him distinguish between sleep and wakefulness was the smell, but even this one was getting weaker and weaker, until it disappeared.

He was going crazy, he could swear he heard the slight whisper of a melody in the distance, echoing in the dark with soft and quiet notes, soon he was repeating them in his mind, the voice was too familiar to want to separate from it.

It was so cozy, the harsh winter had been numbing his nose and fingers, with only an old cape coat to cover himself, the cold had been something that scratched his bones, though he had never complained, now he could feel the heat inside him, circulating through every inch of his body, which let its roots go straight through his veins and that was fine.

"Do you hear that?" Who was speaking? "Spring is noisy, I hope it doesn't disturb your rest" Although there was a tone of amusement in the guttural voice, there was no hint of mockery in it, soft and caramelized, it seemed rather to want to be kind.

As he said, he paid attention and heard, birds singing and footsteps in the forest, even the air caressing the leaves, how could he hear those sounds so clearly? and although the voice continued to speak, it was a faint whisper that didn't overshadow the rest of the sound.

"However, it will not be a season as so alive as other years"

Was it spring? How long had it been?

"The ground around here is a bit barren" Without seeing him, he knew there was a crooked smile in those words.

Beast? Who was speaking was the beast?

"My button, you haven't woken up yet"

The beast!, who had turned him into an Edelwood tree, didn't want to hear his treacherous and deceitful words, nothing that came out of his mouth was true, nothing! He had been a fool and didn't want to continue being so, he tried to cover his ears, unable to escape from him, yet his fingers only scratched the walls of his prison.

"But I'm patient" The creature could hear the crackle of scratches from the outside, he was very active that day "Don't despair either, big changes take time and effort, but the results are the most satisfactory"

He tried to argue and express the burning anger that was scalding inside him, like a pain of helplessness and frustration, he had so much to say about the life that had been taken from him, about his own opinions against the forest monster, his remorse in this life and sadness that had accumulated so far, but nothing came to his mouth, even if it was open, he felt immersed in water, as if his sobs and tears were mixed with the liquid that he breathed around.

All that emotional outburst that had lasted only a minute had tired him and little by little the anger was also draining from him like his energy, it wasn't fair, he couldn't even express a tenth of his anguish, his punishment only worsened.

"Stubborn..." The hand of the beast rested on the thick rough and gnarled bark, feeling the life that lay hidden within it "I like your tenacity Wird, but remember my advice" The human noticed his absence when he stopped listening the sounds of nature and returned to his total isolation.

At first he felt calm because the beast was gone and it wouldn't bother him anymore, however he began to be aware of his loneliness.

…

He didn't dream, he didn't know why and while he was awake he tried to keep his sanity, again time was being distorted and his own mind playing cruel tricks on him, sometimes he was convinced that he was dead and if hell existed, he was in it, other times he had absurd ideas about escaping, opening a hole using his fingernails and finding freedom, on the strangest days his mind liked to make him believe that there was something over his skin, not intolerable enough to be like the itch, and it couldn't be compared to pain either, but it was annoying.

A disturbing feeling that something was happening to his body, however if it was a tree, he shouldn't have one, there was no skin or flesh to feel numb and tender or joints full of electricity and trembling.

Sure it was a symptom of claustrophobia, he ignored it, resigned rather than indifferent.

The beast returned and the strange hallucinations subsided enough to pay attention to him.

"Still as green as a stem" He felt his hand on the trunk again, although calling it a touch would be wrong, Wirt would have grunted if he could, it wasn't normal the way he knew what he did, anyway, it was only a few seconds "Today I just went to check something" Yes, of course, the young man didn't believe his excuse, the beast wanted something, he just didn't know what "Maybe you would like to know that I found a new bearer of the lantern" Wirt shook. 

Who was the new fool who had been deceived by the demon of temptation?

"She is a young lady who lost her baby..." The beast could feel the boy's anger bursting, but he didn't even flinch and continued with his story "I promised that I would make sure his next child was healthy, it's something very easy, even a witch could do something like" Almost a waste of his powers "In exchange for her cutting a couple of trees for me, she didn't even hesitate for a second" Of course he was going to get the most out of it, she would stop cutting trees until her child was born, of course there had to be a pregnancy first

Wirt had relaxed a bit though still upset that he couldn't do anything, couldn't blame her either, the beast could be quite convincing, trading in your deepest desires and using them against you.

How many people had come before and how many would come after? A part of him didn't want to think about those things, he remembered the woodsman and his daughter, if only it had been him, at least, Wirt had no one to worry about him.

"Don't be jealous little one" He waited for a moment when he was off guard, although the teenager felt upset, he also felt heat, he was not jealous, it was absurd and the beast knew it "Her work will be over soon" He didn't mean that... He didn't end that thought "She will be fine" He seemed to say it just to reassure him "It's just that soon I won't need any more oil" And without saying goodbye like he had done before, he left.

Wirt had something to think about for the next few days.

…

Now not only his skin bothered him, small flashes of pain came and went random and unexplained order, like needles piercing his body, embedded in his organs and sometimes in his bones, a very intense pain but very short as lightning, not even the comfort of sleep could help him.

He didn't know if he could continue to endure it, without seeing anything, without hearing anything, only with his increasingly sad and depressing thoughts.

The voice of the beast became a comfort that distracted him from his boredom, with increasing frequency this one came to talk, whether to tell him about something from the outside world or about his new puppet, he was always the only one who spoke and Wirt who at first rejected his presence, soon resigned himself like everything else, just listened.

"It will be over soon" He assured him, rubbing his claws on the bark "Contrary to what you surely think, I don't like making people suffer is unnecessary, I understand what pain is for living beings and that could be called torture"

How could a creature that fed on hopelessness say that?

"This forest is old and I am even older, I have had time to watch life rise and vanish countless times"

How old was he then? In fact, what did he know about him? His own ignorance made him an easy target.

Anyway, he felt no pain while his jailer was around.

…

Something was wrong, he was sure of it, his first clue, was the lack of sleep, when his mind had been misty and soft, now he was more active than he had been, his body no longer hurt, but touching the walls of his cage he was sure that the size wasn't right, it had become smaller.

It wasn't a tree, but he didn't know where he was or why he was there, a tree didn't breathe, a tree didn't move, a tree was definitely not hungry.

He felt like his own stomach was going to devour him, it wasn't like that grunting when he couldn't eat at the correct time, it was a famine of months, relentless and immeasurable, but there was an explanation, wasn’t there? How long ago had he not eaten something?, but why so sudden?, why not long before?

Hungry…

How could a feeling of emptiness be so toxic? All his thoughts were contaminated by a single word, then his mouth opened in what could have been months, something felt different, the way he separates his lips and how his jaw moved, his body was rigid, he knew it, but it wasn't that, something in the way his tongue stroked his… teeth?

"You shouldn't worry about that my little button" To say that he hadn't scared him would be to lie, normally he knew when the beast was near, however this time it had appeared out of nowhere "Not at the moment" Wirt felt the warm hand of the beast, warm? He hadn't even noticed that there was a difference in temperatures, the interior of his prison was always safe and comfortable, without considering it, he approached the place where the sensation came from.

"It's winter and soon snow will fall, that is why you are so hungry, nothing grows in a land covered by ice"

Lucidity finally returned to his mind, clinging to the feeling of company, a word caught his attention.

Winter…

"Don't be sad" The beast tried to make his voice more polished than usual, emotions flowed like a river of information as he touched him, otherwise he had no way of knowing what he was thinking "It will be over soon" Again he wasn't believing him, a full year had passed and Wirt felt so lonely that he feared for his sanity, even if he asked for help, no one would hear his screams or come to rescue him "I take care of you" For a moment his voice was strong and firm surprising the boy "With me you are not in danger, I will not hurt you Wirt. I want something to be very clear, you are not here because I want another tree in my garden, you are different, special..." His claws caressed his prize

But what he was saying wasn't a lie and he wanted him to understand it.

"Your role in this world is not that of a simple pawn, but neither will it be as the hero of the story, you are here to change everything and be part of this perennial world" He was bored, so many centuries of monotony and loneliness.

There was silence, the human's thoughts were quiet for a while with confusion in the background, then disbelief came and something else that surprised him himself, hope, Why would he feel hope for news like that? He expected a little more denial to be honest, well, he was glad that Wirt was starting to look less reticent.

"Sleep, so that when you wake up the crops will be born"

He made him hibernate until spring brought life back to the fertile fields.

…

The first thing he heard were the drops of thaw falling from the branches of the trees, as his mind returned from the depths of a dream that was too long, life returned to its most active course with the animals emerging from their burrows and a nearby river roaring with its moving waters, for someone who had slept for months it was a bit noisy.

He no longer felt the raw hunger that had tormented him even in his dreams, spring seemed to fill the air with a rich energy that filtered through his pores, his lungs took the first breaths of the perfume of flowers and the cold of melted snow, he had no idea how he could feel those things, however the walls of his prison seemed more like a membrane than a solid wall, less isolated and more comfortable with his situation, at least he could distinguish things a few meters around him.

Blind and still deaf, it was more a feeling than real images or sounds.

As if he knew the moment when he was going to wake up, Wirt felt the beast examining the surroundings before approaching, stealthy as always, his body was still the antithesis of the light even with his new perspective, he remembered seeing it once without his black cloak, was the lantern the only thing capable of exposing him?

"Talk to me my little button" There was silence and Wirt waited confused "Try it" He insisted.

He had a feeling that he was serious, however he hadn't used his voice in over a year, could he really speak? He had tried before but had gotten tired after a month.

"Ahh…a…a" He felt excited, it was a sound, although it sounded more like the string of a poorly tuned violin.

"Take it easy, don't try to force your voice either" The beast had no idea how glad he was to have regained his voice, however when he began to form the first syllables and emit other sounds, his voice sounded like a stranger to him, he supposed it was normal, he would need to get used to it again.

"¿Be-Bea-st?"

"That's it" The creature's own voice was full of satisfaction and triumph "You can practice with me for a while, I'll hear what you have to say" Wirt had thought of so many things, but looking back, many of them no longer mattered.

"¿Whe-re I a-m?" He ripped his ebony bed making a point, his words were slow and he felt cotton in his mouth.

"In the center of everything and in the middle of nothing" The young man growled, a guttural sound that vibrated in the bark.

"Fu-ck o-ff" He wasn't in the mood for stupid metaphors, he wanted an answer and finally when he could get one he just avoided giving him information.

"If I were you, it would be nicer Wirt, why don't we try again, ask nicely and I'll answer you" It would be like swallowing his pride and doing what the beast wanted, which he didn't want to do "But if you don't want to talk to me , I have more important things to do... "The beast backed away a little willing to leave, he knew it was a lie and still...

"Waaaitt" He clung to the nearest wall.

A sudden panic invaded him, the very thought of returning to his almost perpetual lethargic state made him feel uncomfortable and even anxious, the beast wasn't so bad compared to that, besides his voice was always pleasant.

He didn't want to think about Greg living a life without him, he didn't want to think about the things he couldn't have, he didn't want to think about guilt and remorse when he thought about the decisions he made, he didn't want to think about how happy he could have been or how unhappy he was now and he didn't want to be alone anymore.

The beast stopped looking over his shoulder but without saying anything, he was patient considering the time it took for the young man to speak again.

"Please..." Those words tasted bad in his mouth, however when the beast turned around and came back to his side putting a hand on the trunk, he didn't care.

"As long as you ask correctly" His tone was warm with a smile "We are in the middle of the forest, it's not a place you know, very, very far from where I found you, it's not a place for travelers to get lost, here it's dangerous" But he said… "You're safe" He repeated, it wasn't that Wirt hadn't believed him at all, however this time he seemed more convincing.

The beast had said he was special, he didn't know in what way, however, if he had taken the trouble to capture and cage him, he wouldn't get rid of him so easily, he was safe, as long as he didn't make him angry.

"Anything else Wirt? I doubt your curiosity is satisfied"

"Am… I… a tree?"

"No" 

But he was in one, right? Until now, he had assumed it was at least inside one, but the beast had never mentioned anything about it, the restlessness of his old days returned.

"What… is this place?" Slowly his tongue became more manageable inside his mouth and the sounds he made were less harsh.

"A shelter" He noticed his elusive reply "A shell, the important thing is not what, but what is inside" He felt the lights of her eyes pointing towards him, as if he could be seen through the darkness, which he probably did, as he did with the outside world, he was nervous under the intense gaze but couldn't guess what he was looking for "You are my butterfly, my button, nothing in this cruel world can touch you while you are there"

Wirt felt strange, he had never received praises like that, well, he had never received compliments in general, he wasnvt talented nor stood out for its appearance to be noticed by people, a nerd, technically. When he called him his little button, he thought he was teasing him, now it had a different meaning.

"C-Can… I go out?" He longed for fresh air, the blue of the sky and starry nights, he longed to be able to walk and stretch his muscles, he longed for freedom.

"Soon, very soon" He kept making the same promise.

…

"I let go of the lantern bearer" The news took Wirt by surprise.

"Why?" With the ability to turn a conversation into a monologue, the beast was more talkative than before and he suspected it was the way he liked to spend his free time.

"She was an... ordinary woman"

"You didn't like her" The young man corrected with an amused air, he could see through his intentions, although it was quite obvious from the way he had talked about her in previous conversations.

"His personality is indifferent to me, but lately his work was poor and inefficient, I don't need people like that" Knowing the beast a little better, it could be true, however Wirt suspected that he was hiding something else, he would not get rid of a woodsman so fast.

"She…?" He felt a knot in his chest.

"What do you mean little one?" Suddenly he had taken on a more serious tone, Wirt didn't know if he wanted to hear it, so he didn't answer.

"What was her name?"

"What does it matter now?"

"It's curiosity " He didn't lie, he made the most of the few minutes with the creature, but this one wasn't very enthusiastic to answering, it seemed that the name was chewed between his teeth.

"Eleanor"

The awkward silences had been transformed into placid interruptions, it was enough for Wirt to know that he was there, his enigmatic and supernatural aura had become a signature that he would recognize anywhere, it was so impressive that it left a void in his departure.

"Beast?" He always left taciturn "Will you let me go?" He had to ask.

"Soon, in spring" His answer only changed a little.

He couldn't know, still invalid in a box, it was almost autumn and the leaves on the trees were beginning to change color.

…

"Would you sing for me? My nightingale" The beast had come one day with an absurd request.

"S-Sing!" Wirt choked with surprise while shame warmed his face, he was grateful that the color that was dusted up to his ears was swallowed up in the darkness "I don't know how to sing" If there was one thing he was bad at, it was singing, although it wasn't disastrous, however the guardian of the forest had to be more demanding than the average public.

"I will fulfill any request of yours" His ears were attentive "Except leave your shelter" The disappointment took the form of a sigh.

"But…" Was there something he dreamed of besides stepping one foot outside his cage? "I don't..." It was his chance to get something to escape, he couldn't waste it, he reserved any excuse "I'm just warning you I'm not good" He sighed again.

"Haven't you noticed?" He sounded incredulous, almost nothing caught the creature off guard, he didn't know whether to consider it a triumph or not.

"What thing?"

"Your voice is beautiful Wirt, no matter what you sing, I would love to hear you" The teen 's out of tune and childish tune had changed to a charming masculine voice, deep and enveloping, the demon found it attractive, adorned by a halo of inhuman beauty, more youthful than his, less seductive, but innocent.

The young man felt something warm coming from his praise.

It was hard to admit that he was right, especially coming with a captivating baritone like him.

"Thank you" He muttered shyly as if he didn't want the beast to hear his admission.

"You don't need to thank me my nightingale, but it would make me happy if you believed me for this occasion"

Wirt believed him and smiled, it had been a long time since something than misery prevailed in his chest.

"What do you want me to sing?" Maybe later he would show him his poetry, maybe...

"Would a song from your world be too much to ask?" Not really, it wasn't like he knew other songs, his smile grew a little more.

He decided that a lullaby that he heard his mother sing for Greg would be a good choice, there was a certain nostalgia in his melody and it made him feel connected to a piece of himself that he didn't want to lose and still struggled not to forget, but that with the passage of time felt more distant.

The creature was enthralled for a long time feeling how easily the boy's voice had the power to calm the beasts and protect the forest, proud of his advances and satisfied with his changes. Once ostentatious to consider himself patient, he longed more eagerly for the day his bud would finally bloom.

"I hope you will give me the pleasure of listening to you again soon" He had to return to the paths, the trees didn't cut themselves down.

"Beast!" The young man's sharp moan stopped him "Stay" He noticed the plea, even though the human pretended to have stripped away the sound of emotions.

"Wirt…" 

"It's my wish" He didn't argue, from the beginning he wasn't going to.

"Of course, but we already talked about manners, I have to remind you every time you talk to me" He pretended to sound a little upset when he couldn't be more pleased with the boy, but the drama spiced life.

The imprint left by the absence of the beast was growing larger and colder, an anguish of unknown origin oppressed his chest to the point of feeling that his breathing stopped, uncomfortable and restless, the pain was real, the sadness too, he had lost his sanity at some point and didn't want to lose the humanity that still remained.

His voice calmed him, his presence was pleasant.

It wasn't right and yet, he couldn't be alone anymore, without the beast, not while he was trapped in a hot and wet hole.

"Please"

"My sweet boy"

And like that spring there were others.

…

It was a good day and a real cause for celebration. The last winter had been one of the hardest of the last few years, life in the unknown was being beaten by the strange behavior of the climate, its inhabitants oblivious to the mysteries that occurred inside the forest, had had to survive with little they already had.

But today, that was going to change, the unknown would take its well deserved rest.

The beast whistled happily as he made his way to his destination swinging a sharp axe in one hand.

"If dreams can't come true, then why not pretend?... How the gentle wind, beckons through the leaves...🎶" He could smell it for miles, the soft scent of a blooming flower "The loveliest lies of all, the loveliest, lies of all... 🎶" 

Calling him by his real name, while the roots under the ground pulsed at a faster rate, the underground river of veins led him to the edge of the forest marked by trees and thick shrubs, it was almost impossible to see a foot away with sun blocked by treetops and annoying creepers, tangling in his antlers.

When he crossed that boundary, he was transported to a completely different world, the green color of the forest had been left behind, replaced by a cold gray that dominated the components of the picture.

The soil was dry and fragile, empty shells of dead trees formed pale columns, there wasn't a single animal that made noise, even insects and if there were, their remains rested among dry leaves, Wirt was a growing boy, his voracity hadn't had limits during the first year and at the center of everything was the protagonist of the deforestation and infertility orchestra.

Enoch was very angry with him.

As more steps took the noise became louder, screams of pain and scratches desperate to get out.

"Beast!" He cried calming down a bit when the black shadow closed over the tree "What's going on?"

His home of the last four years had begun to crumble over him, the smooth walls peeling off with the slightest touch from his fingers, like damp, suffocating sheets leaving him breathless.

"It's time, Wirt " Winter was finally over.

The beast's hand tightened on the ax handle and without a moment's hesitation he raised it over its antlers and struck the tree, breaking the tense silence around the forest and the bark hard as a turtle's shell, dark brown and deformed like faces on his skin and complex patterns connected with ancient runes. Black oil splashed to over his face.

Black tar began flow out from of the wound, thick stream of ink slid down the rough surface to the exposed roots, but before the axe was also filled with the substance, the beast repeated the same action several times, each hit required considerable effort, and if it weren't for his superhuman nature, the branches that came out of his arms to reinforce the handle of his weapon so that it wouldn't break, he could hardly have splintered it.

The tree was a living being that protected itself and its fruits, so it bled as one and the oil formed a black and stinking puddle at his feet, it smelled like rotting flesh, kerosene and resin, he didn't stop until the hole in the trunk was big enough to get his hands in.

…

Wirt was afraid, he had heard the voice of the beast and believed that he would stop anything that was wrong, however blunt blows shook his head until they made his teeth vibrate painfully, he wanted it to stop, back to the usual silence and comfort, once again he asked for the name of the only one who could help him.

"Wirt..." It was cold, his whole being was enveloped in chills "Wirt..." He was frightened when something touched his arms and tried to escape from them "My button..." The soft voice of the beast called out to him and he opened his eyes taking refuge in the familiar and loving way in which he had named him.

He could see that in the middle of the darkness white rays of blinding light filtering through a crack that hadn't been there before, but instead of running towards it as he felt he should be doing, he closed his eyes again and wished he could hide, the light hurt.

"No ... please" The unfamiliar hands held him tightly and there he was pulled, he wasn't sure what happened at that moment, but he was overcome in seconds by sensations coming from all directions, the birds singing, the worms crawling, the trees growing, he could hear everything, he covered his ears feeling that they had exploded, the scents didn't respect his smell either, like an amalgam of textures and colors, he didn't even understand what it was, his body was cold and he was shaking, he believed he was dying until a new comforting heat surrounded him and brought him closer to the source, Wirt clung to it, it was safe, transmitting the feeling that he would surely be safe, his smell was that of wood, fresh and natural, a musk that made him feel calmer, unlike the forest, it wasn't hurting him.

"Button is no longer a suitable name for you" Sharp claws stroked his head gently "You are already a man, Wirt " Although the term wasn't entirely correct and didn't refer to the age of the young man.

When he tried to open his mouth, more of the black liquid fell to the ground, if he wanted to speak first he needed the air to get into his lungs, his tremors were compounded by an uncontrolled coughing session, although he felt a little calmer breathing normally, he was very disoriented, his condition only increased when he realized who he was touching, he... with his own hands... the fabric of his coat that seemed to be made of the same darkness that covered the creature between his fingers, skin of his chest, soft and with holes...

Tears filled his eyes when the realization hit him, he was outside, what he could hear was the forest and the cold he felt on his skin was the wind, he opened his eyes again this time forcing himself to keep them open, the only light that did not hurt him was the eyes of the beast watching him with great attention, curiosity and interest shining in them.

"How you feel?" The hand that stroked his head, changed and became a firm touch on his back, she had never been so close to the creature but he didn't feel fear, nor did he think he could have pushed him away.

"Why...?" A sob cracked his voice "Why did you do this to me? Why did you lock me?" He looked at the puddle of black liquid around them, he had fallen to his knees and they were both sitting in spot.

The beast narrowed his eyes and his other hand cradled the young man's jaw, appreciating his new features with keen interest, the little one still ignoring his condition, who would have thought that four years was not long enough to accept it.

"It's not obvious?" His skin was wet and slick from the oil, yet underneath he could feel the rough material and shallow cracks.

"No!" He groaned disconsolately and his black tears were lost with the rest of his dark skin, everything about him was as black as night or as the beast itself, from his hair, his nails, his skin, to his eyes, black diamond orbs reflecting the brightness of daylight, beautiful.

"Even here in the unknown the souls get old and degenerate" Everything except his teeth, pearl ivory that contrasted with the emptiness and them didn't even seem to get dirty with the inside of his mouth, the beast moved his hand and parted his lips with his thumb "Did you expect to share the same ending as the inhabitants of the unknown? Are you not afraid of death?" A full row of sharp fangs, like any predator, he expected them were as sharp as they seemed "I gave you a gift" He left his lips and caressed his face, Wirt hadn't rejected his touch or turned away from him, hungry for affection, he even dared to lean towards his caresses "With me, you will never grow old, nor will you get sick, human defects will have remained in the past. I did it, because I want you to live by my side" It was similar to a dream, or nightmare for the most inflexible.

All told, he heard the sound of his own heart, perhaps the only remnant of its origins, beating quickly, however as much as he liked to contemplate his influence on the young man, he had to destroy his brief moment of peace 

"Realize that already you are no longer a human Wirt "

//#####//#####//#####//#####//#####//#####//#####//#####//#####//#####//

Wirt pensó que estaba preparado para cualquier eventualidad después de hacer el trato con la bestia, él por la vida de su hermano, sin embargo no pensó adecuadamente el alcance de esas palabras cuando lo hizo, fue una decisión desesperada en un momento en que no podía detenerse y meditar, pero al revivir viejas memorias, podía afirmar con un total de seguridad que había sido la decisión correcta.

No cambiaría su respuesta sin importar las veces que la bestia pudiera hacerle la misma pregunta, no se arrepentía.

Pero cuando le vendió su alma al diablo, lo entregó todo.

Su ser, su libertad y su vida, literalmente le pertenecía.

El dios del bosque ni siquiera reconsidero su pedido, tomó su mano entre sus garras y tomó su sangre para sellar el contrato, apenas un rasguño que ni siquiera notó, el recelo avivó la llama del rencor cuando vio la satisfacción de la sombra que reía entre susurros en el bosque, como si lo desconocido también se burlara de él por ser un joven imprudente.

Pensó que cargaría la linterna igual como el leñador, que vagaba entre la espesura del bosque, talando la madera que necesitaba para alimentar la vida del monstruo, un trabajo sucio que no quería hacer y sin embargo estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

Los brillantes ojos de la bestia observaron la mano extendida de Wirt que esperaba la linterna, la luz suave de estos cayó sobre el rostro del chico casi con diversión, tan inocente e ingenuo, no era de extrañar que él y su hermano se hubieran perdido, su bosque cantaba una canción de cuna para almas tan puras como la suya.

"No, pequeño" El tierno apodo, fue un regalo mientras corregía su ignorancia "El leñador fue una útil marioneta, pero tú, eres mi sirviente ahora"

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?, tú solo deseas un esclavo que trabaje para ti sin descanso" No le importó el veneno en la voz del joven, pronto aprendería a comportarse más apropiadamente.

"Piensas que te confiaría mi linterna ahora que sabes su secreto?" Wirt no respondió, pero la bestia vio sus intenciones como un libro abierto "La diferencia es que tú no puedes negarte, hiciste un trato, sin embargo no eres un esclavo, ya lo veras" No iba a perder el tiempo con detalles triviales, casi era de noche y el viento comenzaba a soplar con más fuerza "No tengas miedo de tu nuevo destino, estas bajo mi protección, ninguna creatura o ser humano se atrevería a poner sus manos sobre lo que es mío, no alguien listo por lo menos" 

"Tus promesas no tiene valor y lo sabes" Si no cuidaría la linterna cuál era su propósito entonces?

"Yo cumplo mis promesas" Casi se sintió ofendido, pero para eso Wirt necesitaba decirle algo que en verdad lo molestara, no berrinches de niño pequeño "¿Tú hermano está a salvo, no es así?" No esperó una respuesta "Deberías estar más agradecido, te di lo que querías, aunque nunca me pediste que lo regresara a tu mundo" Sólo había pedido cambiar lugares con su hermano. La Bestia había pensado que el niño sería más listo, sin embargo él se beneficiaba de lo contrario, así que no importaba, este desvió la mirada mostrando su primer remordimiento, debería haber hecho un mejor trato "Nunca pediste que tu hermano estuviera sano y en una pieza" Dejo el resto de las implicaciones en el aire "Que su camino fuera seguro o garantizar que jamás pudiera volver a hacerle daño"

La oscuridad cubrió el suelo y en un instante todo a su alrededor estaba lleno del mismo color denso, el adolecente pensó que así se verían las pesadillas, rodeado por una negrura capaz de engullir cualquier rayo de luz y esperanza, y en medio del vacío podía sentir algo observándolo, asechando, cerca.

"Peregrino…" El susurro vino detrás de su oído, voz profunda y melodiosa "Tendrás suficiente tiempo para aprender" Uno de sus largos dedos rozó su cuello, era un toque frio y amenazante, paralizado por el miedo, no pudo alejarse "Un consejo, olvida quien eres y abandona tu apego a este mundo efímero"

Tan rápido como su visión fue inundada por la tinta, las estrellas en el firmamento que fueron su guía desaparecieron, al mismo tiempo la sensación de serpientes alrededor de sus tobillos lo asustó, al mirar al suelo vio las raíces de los arboles naciendo del suelo atrapándolo, los zarcillos que reconoció como parte de los Edelwood treparon por sus piernas, rasguñando la tela de su pantalón.

"Bestia!" Sería otro de los desafortunados cuya alma se perdería en el bosque consumida en la desesperación aunque fue advertido tantas veces "Bestia!" ¿Por qué había pensado que su final sería diferente del de todas las victimas que perecieron a manos de la creatura?, por lo menos sería una muerte rápida y más digna, sin embargo sus intentos por consolarse a sí mismo no funcionaron, tenía miedo.

A su edad no debería pensar qué había del otro lado, pero si se parecía al vacío y la penumbra que acaba de presenciar, la idea lo aterraba, no quería morir.

Sus dedos se llenaron de astillas mientras desesperadamente intentaba impedir el avance de las raíces, poco a poco rodeando su cintura y enterrando sus pies el suelo "Ahora eres parte de este mundo" Era como si el calor abandonara su cuerpo, era invierno, sin embargo jamás había sentido frio parecido, la sensación de agujas penetraba hasta sus huesos.

"Este no era el trato!" Exclamó, sabía que su voz era lamentable y la súplica se filtraba entre la ira.

"No digas estupideces, claro que lo es" Continúo luchando hasta que sus brazos fueron restringidos como lo habían sido sus piernas.

"¡Por favor!" No debería suplicar, eso era lo que quería el monstruo, deleitarse con sus gritos y su agonía, ¿cuantos otros no habrán pedido lo mismo?, ¿acaso un ser como el siquiera entendía el dolor? "Be…" Las raíces alrededor de su rostro se metieron dentro de su boca, al principio trató de cerrar su mandíbula y cortarlas con los dientes, sin embargo estas se deslizaron por su lengua hasta su garganta.

¿Cuán equivocado había estado?, sintió el aire dentro de sus pulmones detenerse, un ardiente fuego estalló dentro de su pecho, al mismo tiempo que náuseas y dolor aumentaron su desesperación El sabor de la tierra sobre su lengua fue lo menos importante que registro en su mente, abrumado por las astillas en sus cuerdas vocales.

Su último aliento quedo atrapado con el nombre de la bestia entre sus labios cuando la oscuridad finalmente cubrió sus ojos, lo último que su cerebro registro fue la voz cautivadora de la creatura.

"Dulces sueños mi retoño"

…

Cuando Wirt despertó, no sabía si realmente estaba consciente, aunque trato de abrir los ojos, a su alrededor solo había penumbra, tan oscura como la piel de la bestia, sin embargo algo dentro de él le decía que no estaba dormido, era más parecido a una parálisis del sueño, podía sentí, lo que imaginó que serían las pesadas sabanas de su cama en realidad era demasiado suave para ser tela, era cálido y sedoso contra su piel, delicadamente le tendía los brazos al sueño.

Sin embargo, el olor, más que respirarlo activamente, fue como si la densa pestilencia de aceite y metal oxidado penetrara en sus fosas nasales, había otros matices que reconocía, pero no podía recordar a que se parecían.

No hizo ningún esfuerzo por moverse porque se sentía cansado hasta que lentamente las memorias se filtraron entre el algodón que llenaba sus pensamientos, la bestia lo había convertido en un árbol, ¿no debería estar muerto?, ¿lo estaba?, sin saber dónde estaban sus propias manos, estiró sus dedos buscando cualquier cosa, hubo un muro contra el que sus dedos se encontraron, no podía ser el suelo porque era blando, ¿dónde estaba?

El tiempo pasó y Wirt se sintió cada vez más cansado y angustiado, su mente vagó entre pensamientos sobre su hermano y su situación, si Greg estaba bien, entonces él estaba bien, su hermanito era todo lo que importaba… ¿y Sara?, ¿qué hay de sus padres?, especialmente su madre que estaría preocupada por él, no había pensado en ella en mucho tiempo, quizás podría ser feliz con el padre de Greg y este, nunca había sentido que encajara realmente en la familia, justo cuando creyó que estaba siendo un buen hermano mayor.

Fueron horas o días, lo único que lo había hecho distinguir entre el sueño y la vigilia fue el olor, pero incluso este se estaba volviendo cada vez más débil, hasta que desapareció.

Se estaba volviendo loco, podría jurar que escuchaba el ligero susurro de una melodía en la lejanía, resonando en la oscuridad con notas suaves y tranquilas, pronto estuvo repitiéndolas en su mente, la voz era demasiado familiar para querer separarse de ella.

Era tan acogedor, el duro invierno había estado entumiendo su nariz y sus dedos, con solo una capa vieja para cubrirse, el frio había sido algo que rasguñaba sus huesos, aunque nunca se había quejado, ahora podía sentir el calor dentro de él, circulando por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, creando su núcleo cerca de su pecho por el cual dejaba salir sus raíces directo por sus venas y eso estaba bien.

"¿Escuchas eso?" ¿Quien hablaba? "La primavera es ruidosa, espero que no perturbe tu descanso" Aunque había un tono de diversión en la gutural voz, no distinguió pisca de mofa en esta, suave y acaramelada, parecía más bien querer ser amable.

Como dijo, prestó atención y escuchó, pájaros cantando y pisadas en el bosque, incluso el aire acariciando las hojas, ¿cómo podía escuchar con tanta claridad esos sonidos? y aunque la voz siguió hablando era un tenue murmullo que no opacaba el resto de sonido.

"Sin embargo no será una temporada tan vivida como otros años"

¿Era primavera?, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?

"El suelo por aquí es un poco estéril" Sin verlo sabía que había una sonrisa torcida en esas palabras.

¿Bestia?, ¿quién hablaba era la bestia?

"Mi capullo, aún no has despertado"

¡La bestia!, quien lo había convertido en un árbol de Edelwood, no quería escuchar sus traicioneras y engañosas palabras, nada de lo que salía de su boca era cierto, ¡nada!, había sido un tonto y no quería seguir siéndolo, trató de cubrir sus oídos, incapaz de escapar de él, sin embargo sus dedos sólo rasguñaron las paredes de su prisión.

"Pero soy paciente" La creatura pudo escuchar el crepite de los rasguños desde el exterior, estaba muy activo ese día "Tú tampoco desesperes, los grandes cambios toman tiempo y esfuerzo, pero los resultados son los más satisfactorios"

Trató de discutir y expresar la ardiente ira que escaldaba en su interior, como un dolor de impotencia y frustración, tenía tanto que decir sobre la vida que se le había arrebatado, acerca de sus propias opiniones contra el monstruo del bosque, sus remordimientos en esta vida y la tristeza que se había acumulado hasta el momento, pero nada vino a su boca, aunque esta estuviera abierta, se sentía sumergido en agua, como si sus sollozos y lágrimas se mesclaran con el líquido que respiraba alrededor.

Todo ese arrebato emocional que había durado apenas un minuto lo había cansado y poco a poco el enojo también iba drenándose de él como su energía, no era justo, ni siquiera podía expresar una décima de su angustia, su castigo sólo empeoraba.

"Obstinado…" La mano de la bestia descansó sobre la gruesa corteza áspera y nudosa, sintiendo la vida que se escondía en su interior "Me gusta tu tenacidad Wird, pero recuerda mi consejo" El humano se percató de su ausencia cuando dejo de escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza y regresó a su total aislamiento.

Al principio se sintió tranquilo porque la bestia se había ido y no lo molestaría más, sin embargo comenzó a ser consciente de su soledad.

…

No soñaba, no sabía por qué y mientras permanecía despierto se esforzaba por conservar su cordura, nuevamente el tiempo estaba siendo distorsionado y su propia mente jugándole trucos crueles, a veces se convencía de que estaba muerto y si el infierno existía, estaba en el, otras veces tenía ideas absurdas sobre escapar, abrir un agujero utilizando sus uñas y encontrar la libertad, en los días más extraños a su mente le gustó hacerlo creer que había algo caminando sobre su piel, no lo suficientemente intolerable para ser como la comezón, y tampoco podía ser comparado con el dolor, pero era molesto.

Un sentimiento inquietante de que algo le ocurría a su cuerpo, sin embargo si era un árbol, no debería tener uno, no había piel ni carne que se sintieran entumidas y sensible o articulaciones llenas de electricidad y temblores.

Seguro de que era un síntoma de la claustrofobia, lo ignoraba, más resignado que indiferente.

La bestia regresó y las extrañas alucinaciones se calmaron lo suficiente para prestarle atención.

"Aún tan verde como un tallo" Sintió la mano sobre el tronco nuevamente, aunque llamarlo un toque sería incorrecto, Wirt hubiera gruñido si pudiera, no era normal la forma en que sabía lo que hizo, de cualquier forma, fueron sólo unos segundos "Hoy sólo pase a comprobar algo" Si claro, el joven no creyó en su excusa, la bestia quería algo, sólo que no sabía que "Tal vez te gustaría saber que encontré a un nuevo portador de la linterna" Wirt se agitó.

¿Quien era el nuevo tonto que se había dejado engatusar por el demonio de la tentación?

"Es una chica joven que perdió a su bebe…" La bestia pudo sentir como la ira del muchacho estallaba, pero ni siquiera se inmutó y continuó con su relato "Prometí que me aseguraría que su próximo hijo estuviera sano, es algo muy fácil, incluso una bruja podría hacer algo parecido" Casi un desperdicio de sus poderes "A cambio de que ella corte un par de árboles para mí, ni siquiera lo dudó un segundo" Por supuesto que iba a sacar el mayor provecho, ella dejaría de cortar árboles hasta que su hijo naciera, por supuesto debía haber un embarazo en primer lugar, quizás si su marido la siguiera hacia el bosque… 

Wirt se había relajado un poco aunque todavía molesto porque él no podía hacer nada, tampoco podía culparla, la bestia podía ser bastante convincente, comerciando con tus deseos más profundos y usándolos en tu contra.

¿Cuantas personas habían llegado antes y cuantas lo harían después?, una parte de él no quería pensar en esas cosas, recordaba al leñador y su hija, si tan sólo hubiera sido él, por lo menos, Wirt no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por él.

"No te sientas celoso pequeño" Esperó un momento en que estuviera con la guardia baja, aunque el adolecente se sintió molesto, también sintió calor, él no estaba celoso, era absurdo y la bestia lo sabía "Su trabajo pronto terminara" No querría decir que… No terminó ese pensamiento "Ella estará bien" Parecía que lo decía sólo para tranquilizarlo "Es sólo que pronto ya no necesitare más aceite" Y sin despedirse como lo había hecho antes, se fue.

Wirt tuvo en que pensar durante los siguientes días.

… 

Ahora no sólo su piel lo molestaba, pequeños destellos de dolor venían y se iban en orden aleatorio y sin explicación, como agujas atravesando su cuerpo, encajándose en sus órganos y a veces en sus huesos, un dolor muy intenso pero muy corto como un rayo, ni siquiera el consuelo del sueño podía ayudarlo.

No sabía si podía seguir soportándolo, sin ver nada, sin escuchar nada, solo con sus pensamientos cada vez más tristes y deprimentes.

La voz de la bestia llegó a ser un consuelo que lo distrajo de su aburrimiento, con cada vez más frecuencia este se acercaba a conversar, fuera para contarle sobre algo del mundo exterior o sobre su nueva marioneta, siempre fue el único que habló y Wirt que al principio rechazaba su presencia, pronto se resignó como todo lo demás, sólo escuchó.

"Pronto terminara" Le aseguró frotando sus garras sobre la corteza "Contrario a lo que seguramente piensas, no me gusta hacer sufrir a las personas es innecesario, entiendo lo que es el dolor para los seres vivos y eso podría llamarse tortura"

¿Cómo podía decir eso una creatura que se alimentaba de la desesperanza?

"Este bosque es viejo y yo aun más, eh tenido tiempo para ver la vida surgir y desvanecerse incontables veces" 

¿Qué edad tenía entonces?, de hecho, ¿qué sabía acerca de él?, su propia ignorancia lo volvía un blanco fácil.

Como fuera, no sintió dolor mientras su carcelero estaba cerca.

…

Algo estaba mal, estaba seguro de ello, su primera pista, fue la falta de sueño, cuando su mente había estado brumosa y suave, ahora estaba más activa que nuca, su cuerpo ya no dolía, pero tocando las paredes de su jaula estaba seguro de que el tamaño no era el correcto, se había hecho más pequeña.

No era un árbol, pero no sabía dónde estaba ni por qué estaba ahí, un árbol no respiraba, un árbol no se movía, un árbol definitivamente no tenía hambre.

Sentía como su propio estomago fuera a devorarlo, no era parecido a eso gruñidos cuando no alcanzaba a comer a la hora correcta, era una hambruna de meses, implacable y desmensurable, pero había una explicación ¿no?, ¿hace cuánto tiempo no había comido algo?, pero ¿por qué tan repentino?, ¿por qué no mucho antes?

Hambre…

¿Cómo un sentimiento de vacío podía ser tan toxico?, todos sus pensamientos fueron contaminados por una sola palabra, entonces su boca se abrió en lo que pudieron haber sido meses, algo se sentía distinto, la forma al separar sus labios y como se movía su quijada, su cuerpo era rígido, lo sabía, pero no era eso, algo en la forma en como su lengua acaricio sus ¿dientes?

"No deberías preocuparte de eso mi capullo" Decir que no lo había asustado sería mentir, normalmente sabía cuándo la bestia estaba cerca, sin embargo esta vez había aparecido de la nada "No por el momento" Wirt sintió la cálida mano de la bestia, ¿cálida?, ni siquiera había notado que hubiera una diferencia de temperaturas, el interior de su prisión siempre era seguro y cómodo, sin considerarlo, se acercó al lugar de donde provenía la sensación.

"Es invierno y pronto caerá nieve, es por eso que tienes tanta hambre, nada crece en una tierra cubierta por el hielo"

La lucidez finalmente regresó a su mente, aferrándose a la sensación de compañía, una palabra llamó su atención.

El invierno…

"No estés triste" Al bestia trató de que su voz fuera más pulida que de costumbre, las emociones fluyeron como un rio de información mientras lo tocaba, de otra manera no tenía forma de saber lo que pensaba "Terminara pronto" Nuevamente no le estaba creyendo, había pasado un año completo y Wirt se sentía tan solo que temía por su cordura, aunque pidiera ayuda, nadie escucharía sus gritos o vendría a rescatarlo "Yo cuido de ti" Por un momento su voz fue fuerte y firme sorprendiendo al muchacho "Conmigo no estás en peligro, no te lastimare Wirt. Quiero que algo quede muy claro, no estás aquí porque quiero otro árbol en mi jardín, eres diferente, especial…" Sus garras acariciaron a su premio.

Pero lo que decía no era una mentira y quería que lo entendiera.

"Tu rol en este mundo no es el de un simple peón, pero tampoco lo será como el héroe de la historia, estás aquí para cambiar todo y formar parte de este mundo perenne" Estaba aburrido, tantos siglos de monotonía y soledad.

Hubo silencio, los pensamientos del humano estuvieron callados por un rato con la confusión en el fondo, después vino la incredulidad y algo más que lo sorprendió a él mismo, esperanza, ¿por qué sentiría esperanza por una noticia como aquella?, esperaba un poco más de negación para ser sincero, bueno, se alegró que Wirt comenzara a parecer menos reticente.

"Duerme, para que cuando despiertes nazcan los cultivos"

Hizo que hibernara hasta que la primavera volviera a traer vida a los fértiles campos.

…

Lo primero que escuchó fueron las gotas del deshielo cayendo de las ramas de los árboles, mientras su mente regresaba de las profundidades de un sueño demasiado largo, la vida volvía a su curso más activo con los animales saliendo de sus madrigueras y un rio cercano rugiendo con sus aguas en movimiento, para alguien que había dormido por meses era un poco ruidos.

Ya no sentía la cruda hambre que lo había atormentado incluso en sus sueños, la primavera parecía llenar el aire de una rica energía que se filtraba por sus poros, sus pulmones tomaron las primeras bocanadas del perfume de las flores y el frio de la nieve derretida, no tenía idea de cómo podía sentir esas cosas, sin embargo las paredes de su prisión parecían más una membrana que una pared sólida, menos aislado y más cómodo con su situación, por lo menos lograba distinguir cosas a unos pocos metros a su alrededor.

Ciego y todavía sordo, era más un sentimiento que imágenes o sonidos reales.

Como si supiera el momento en que iba a despertar, Wirt sintió a la bestia examinando a los alrededores antes de acercarse, sigiloso como siempre, su cuerpo seguía siendo la antítesis de la luz aun con sus nueva perspectiva, recordaba haberlo visto una vez sin su manto negro, ¿era la luz de la linterna lo único capaz de exponerlo?

"Habla conmigo mi capullo" Hubo silencio y Wirt esperó confundido "Inténtalo" Insistió.

Tuvo un presentimiento de que hablaba en serio, sin embargo no había usado su voz en más de un año, ¿en verdad podía hablar?, lo había intentado antes pero se había cansado después de un mes.

"Ahh…a…a" Se sintió emocionado, fue un sonido, aunque parecía más la cuerda de un violín mal afinado.

"Con calma, tampoco trates de forzar tu voz" La bestia no tenía idea de lo mucho que se alegraba de haber recuperado la voz, sin embargo cuando comenzó a formar las primeras silabas y emitir otros sonidos, su voz se escuchaba como un extraño para él, supuso que era algo normal, necesitaría volver a acostumbrarse.

"¿Be-Bes-ti-a?"

"Eso es" La propia voz de la creatura estaba llena de satisfacción y triunfo "Puedes practicar un rato conmigo, escuchare lo que tengas que decir" Wirt había pensado en tantas cosas, pero mirando en retrospectiva, muchas de ellas ya no importaban.

"¿Don-de es-toy?" Rasgó su cama de ébano remarcando un punto, sus palabras eran lentas y sentía algodón en su boca.

"En el centro de todo y en medio de nada" El joven gruñó, un sonido gutural que vibró en la corteza.

"Pu-dre-te" No estaba de humor para metáforas estúpidas, quería una respuesta y finalmente cuando podía tener una sólo evadía darle información.

"Yo si fuera tú, sería más amable Wirt, por que no lo intentamos de nuevo, pídelo amablemente y te responderé" Sería como tragarse su orgullo y hacer lo que la bestia quería, cosa que no quería hacer "Pero si no quieres hablar conmigo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…" La bestia retrocedió un poco dispuesta a marcharse, sabía que era una mentira y aun así…

"Esssspeera!" Se aferró a la pared más cercana.

Un repentino pánico lo invadió, la sola idea de regresar a su letárgico estado casi perpetuo lo hizo sentir incómodo y hasta ansioso, la bestia no era tan mala si lo comparaba con eso, además su voz siempre era agradable.

No quería pensar en Greg viviendo una vida sin él, ni imaginar las cosas que no podía tener, no quería pensar en la culpa ni en su remordimiento cuando pensaba en las decisiones que tomó, no quería pensar en lo feliz que podía haber sido ni en lo infeliz que era ahora y no quería seguir estando solo.

La bestia se detuvo mirando sobre su hombro pero sin decir nada, fue paciente considerando el tiempo que le tomó al joven volver a hablar.

"Por… favor" Esas palabras supieron mal en su boca, sin embargo cuando la bestia se dio la vuelta y regresó a su lado poniendo una mano sobre el tronco, no le importó.

"Siempre que lo pidas correctamente" Su tono era cálido con una sonrisa "Estamos en el centro del bosque, no es un lugar que conoces, muy, muy lejos de donde te encontré, no es un lugar para que los viajeros se pierda, aquí es peligroso" Pero él dijo… "Estás a salvo" Repitió, no era que Wirt no le hubiera creído del todo, sin embargo esta vez parecía más convincente.

La bestia había dicho que era especial, no sabía en qué sentido, sin embargo, si se había tomado la molestia de capturarlo y enjaularlo, no se desharía de él tan fácilmente, estaba a salvo, siempre que no lo hiciera enojar.

"¿Algo mas Wirt?, dudo que tu curiosidad este satisfecha"

"¿Soy… un… á-árbol?"

"No" 

Pero estaba en uno, ¿cierto?, hasta ahora había asumido que por lo menos estaba dentro de uno, pero la bestia nunca había mencionado algo al respecto, la inquietud de sus antiguos días regresó.

"¿Qué es… este lugar?" Lentamente su lengua se hacía más manejable dentro de su boca y los sonidos que emitía eran menos acre.

"Un refugio" Notó su esquiva respuesta "Un caparazón, lo importante no es el qué, sino lo que hay en su interior" Sintió las luces de sus ojos apuntando hacia él, como si pudiera ser visto a través de la oscuridad, lo que probablemente hacía, así como hacía con el mundo exterior, estuvo nervioso bajo la intensa mirada pero no podía adivinar que buscaba "Eres mi mariposa, mi botón, nada en este cruel mundo puede tocarte mientras estés ahí"

Wirt se sintió extraño, nunca había recibido elogios como esos, bueno, nunca había recibido halagos en general, no era talentoso ni resaltaba por su aspecto como para ser notado por las personas, un nerd, técnicamente. Cuando lo llamaba su capullo, pensaba que se estaba burlando, ahora tenía un sentido diferente.

"¿P-Puedo… salir?" Ansiaba el aire fresco, el azul del cielo y las noches estrelladas, ansiaba poder caminar y estirar sus músculos, ansiaba la libertad.

"Pronto, muy pronto" Seguía haciendo la misma promesa.

…

"Deje ir a la portadora de la linterna" La noticia tomó a Wirt por sorpresa.

"¿Por qué?" Con la capacidad de volver un monologo una conversación, la bestia era más habladora que antes y sospechaba que era la manera que le gustaba pasar su tiempo libre.

"Era una mujer… ordinaria"

"No te agradaba" Corrigió el joven con un aire divertido, pudo ver a través de sus intenciones, aunque fue bastante obvio por la forma en que había hablado de ella en discursos anteriores.

"Su personalidad me es indiferente, pero últimamente su trabajo era pobre e ineficiente, no necesito de personas así" Conociendo un poco mejor a la bestia, podía ser cierto, sin embargo Wirt sospechaba que estaba ocultando algo más, no se desharía de un leñador tan rápido.

"¿Ella…?" Sintió un nudo en su pecho.

"¿Qué insinúas pequeño?" Repentinamente había cobrado un tono más serio, Wirt no sabía si quería escucharlo, así que no respondió.

"¿Cómo se llamaba?" 

"¿Qué importa ahora?"

"Es curiosidad" No mintió, sacaba el mayor provecho de los escaso minutos con la creatura, pero esta no fue muy entusiasta en responder, parecía que el nombre fue masticado entre sus dientes.

"Eleanor"

Los silencios incomodos se habían transformado en placidas interrupciones, a Wirt le bastaba con saber que estaba ahí, su aura enigmática y sobrenatural se habían convertido en una firma que reconocería en cualquier sitio, era tan impresionante que dejaba un vacío en su partida.

"¿Bestia?" Siempre se marchaba taciturno/callado "¿Me dejaras ir?" Tenía que preguntar.

"Pronto, en primavera" Su respuesta sólo cambiaba un poco.

No podía saberlo, todavía invalido en una caja, casi era otoño y las hojas de los arboles comenzaba a cambiar de color.

…

"¿Cantarías para mí?, mi ruiseñor" La bestia había venido un día con una absurda petición

"¡C-Cantar!" Wirt se atraganto de la sorpresa mientras la vergüenza calentaba su rostro, agradeció que el color que espolvoreaba hasta sus orejas, fuera engullido en las tinieblas "Yo no sé cantar" Si había una cosa que se le daba mal era el canto aunque no era nefasto, sin embargo el guardián del bosque debía ser más exigente que el público promedio.

"Cumpliré cualquier petición tuya" Sus oídos estuvieron atentos "Excepto abandonar tu refugio" La decepción tomó forma de suspiro.

"Pero…" ¿Había algo con lo que soñara además de poner un pie afuera de su jaula? "Yo no…" Era su oportunidad de obtener algo para escapar, no podía desperdiciarla, se reservó cualquier excusa "Solo te advierto que no soy bueno" Volvió a suspirar.

"¿No te has dado cuenta?" Sonaba incrédulo, casi nada tomaba desprevenida a la creatura, no sabía si considerarlo un triunfo o no.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Tu voz es hermosa Wirt, no importa lo que cantes, me encantara escucharte" La desafinada e infantil tonada del adolecente había cambiado a una encantadora voz masculina, profunda y envolvente, el demonio la encontró atractiva, adornada por un halo de belleza inhumano, más juvenil que la suya, menos seductora, sino inocente.

El joven sintió algo cálido naciendo de sus elogios.

Era difícil admitir que tuviera razón, especialmente viniendo un cautivador barítono como él.

"Gracias" Murmuró tímidamente como si no quería que escuchara su admisión.

"No necesitas agradecerme mi ruiseñor, pero me haría feliz que me creyeras por esta ocasión"

Wirt le creyó y sonrió, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que algo más que desdicha prevalecía en su pecho.

"¿Qué quieres que cante?" Quizás luego le mostraría su poesía, quizás…

"¿Una canción de tu mundo sería mucho pedir?" No realmente, no era como si conociera otras canciones, su sonría creció un poco más.

Decidió que una canción de cuna que escuchaba cantar a su madre para Greg sería una buena opción, había cierta nostalgia en su melodía y lo hizo sentir conectado a un pedazo de sí mismo que no quería perder y aun luchaba por no olvidar, pero que con el paso del tiempo sentía más distante.

La creatura quedó embelesada durante un largo rato sintiendo como fácilmente la voz del chico tenia poder para calmar a las fieras y proteger el bosque, orgulloso de sus avances y satisfecho de sus cambios. Alguna vez ostentoso de considerarse paciente, anhelaba con más ansia el día que finalmente su capullo floreciera.

"Espero que vuelvas a concederme el deleite de escucharte pronto" Debía regresar a los caminos, los arboles no se talaban solos.

"¡Bestia!" El quejido agudo del joven lo detuvo "Quédate" Notó la súplica, aunque el humano pretendiera haber despojado el sonido de emociones.

"Wirt…" 

"Es mi deseo" No discutió, desde un principio no iba hacerlo.

"Por supuesto, pero ya hablamos sobre los modales, tengo que recordártelo cada vez que te dirijas a mí" Pretendió parecer un poco molesto, cuando no podía estar más complacido con el muchacho, pero el drama daba sabor a la vida.

La huella que dejaba la ausencia de la bestia era cada vez más grande y fría, una angustia de origen desconocido oprimía su pecho hasta el punto de sentir que su respiración se detenía, incómodo e intranquilo, el dolor era real, la tristeza también, había perdido la cordura en algún momento y no quería perder la humanidad que aún le quedaba.

Su voz lo calmaba, su presencia era grata.

No estaba bien y aun así, no podía seguir solo, sin la bestia, no mientras estaba atrapado en un agujero húmedo y caliente.

"Por favor"

"Mi dulce chico"

Y como esa primavera hubieron otras.

…

Era un buen día y un verdadero motivo de celebración. El último invierno había sido uno de los más duros de los últimos años, la vida en lo desconocido estaba siendo apaleada por el extraño comportamiento del clima, sus habitantes ajenos a los misterios que ocurrían dentro del bosque, habían tenido que sobrevivir con lo poco que ya tenían.

Pero hoy, eso iba a cambiar, lo desconocido tomaría su merecido descanso.

La bestia silbó alegremente mientras se dirigía a su destino balanceando una afilada hacha con una mano.

"If dreams can't come true, then why not pretend?... How the gentle wind, beckons through the leaves...🎶" Podia olerlo a kilómetros, el suave perfume de una flor floreciendo "The loveliest lies of all, the loveliest, lies of all... 🎶 " 

Llamándolo por su verdadero nombre, mientras las raíces debajo del suelo pulsaban a un ritmo más rápido, el río subterráneo de venas lo condujo hasta el límite del bosque marcado por los árboles y los espesos arbustos, era casi imposible ver a un metro de distancia con el sol bloqueado por las copas de los árboles y las molestas trepadoras, liándose/enredándose en sus astas.

Hubo un muro de espinas que voluntariamente se movió para que él pasara, fue transportado a un mundo completamente diferente, el color verde del bosque había quedado atrás, remplazado por un gris frio que dominaba los componentes de la imagen.

El suelo era seco y frágil, cascarones vacíos de árboles muertos formaban columnas pálidas, no había un solo animal que hiciera ruido, incluso insectos y si los hubo, sus restos descansaban entre hojas secas, Wirt era un chico en crecimiento, su voracidad no había tenido límites durante el primer año y en el centro de todo estaba el protagonista de la orquesta de deforestación e infertilidad.

Enoch estaba muy enfadado con él.

Conforme más pasos daba el ruido se hacía más fuerte, gritos de dolor y rasguños desesperados por salir.

"¡Bestia!" Lloró calmándose un poco cuando la sombra negra se ciñó sobre el árbol "¿Qué está pasando?"

Su hogar de los últimos cuatro años había comenzado a desmoronarse sobre él, las paredes suaves se desprendían con el menor roce de sus dedos, como sabanas húmedas y sofocantes dejándolo sin aliento.

"Es hora Wirt" El invierno por fin había terminado.

La mano de la bestia apretó el mango de la hacha y sin dudarlo un instante la levantó sobre sus astas y asestó un golpe en el árbol, rompiendo el silencio tenso alrededor del bosque y la corteza dura como el caparazón de una tortuga, café oscuro y deforme como los rostros en su piel y patrones complejos conectados con runas antiguas. Aceite negro salpicó hasta su rostro.

De la herida comenzó a brotar una brea negra, espesos chorros de tinta resbalaron por la superficie rugosa hasta las raíces expuestas, pero antes de que el hacha también se llenará de la sustancia, la bestia repitió la misma acción varias veces, cada golpe requería un esfuerzo considerable, y si no fuera por su fuera sobre humana las ramas que salieron de sus brazos para reforzar el mango de su arma y que este no se rompiera, apenas hubiera podido astillarlo.

El árbol era un ser vivo que se protegía a sí mismo y a sus frutos, así que sangraba como uno y el aceite formó un charco negro y pestilente a sus pies, olía a carne en descomposición, queroseno y resina, no se detuvo hasta que el hueco en el tronco fue lo suficientemente grande para poder meter sus manos.

...

Wirt tenía miedo, había escuchado la voz de la bestia y creyó que él detendría cualquier cosa que estuviera mal, sin embargo golpes mate sacudieron su cabeza hasta hacer vibrar sus dientes de forma dolorosa, quería que se detuviera, volver al silencio de costumbre y la comodidad, una vez más pidió por el nombre del único que ser podría ayudarlo.

"Wirt..." Hacía frío, todo su ser fue envuelto en escalofríos "Wirt..." Se asustó cuando algo tocó sus brazos y trató de escapar de ellos "Mi capullo..." La suave voz de la bestia lo llamó y este abrió los ojos refugiándose en la forma familiar y cariñosa en que lo había nombrado.

Pudo ver qué en medio de la oscuridad rayos blancos de luz cegadora filtrándose a través de una grieta que no había estado ahí antes, pero en lugar de correr hacia ella como sentía que debería estar haciendo, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y deseó poder esconderse, la luz dolía.

"No... por favor" Las manos desconocidas lo sujetaron con fuerza y hubo un tirón, no estaba seguro de que ocurrió en ese momento, pero fue abrumado en segundos por sensaciones viniendo de todas direcciones, los pájaros cantando, los gusanos arrastrándose, los árboles creciendo, podía escucharlo todo, cubrió sus oídos sintiendo que habían explotado, los olores tampoco respetaron su olfato, como una amalgama de texturas y colores, ni siquiera entendía que era, su cuerpo estaba frío y él temblaba, creyó que estaba muriendo hasta que un nuevo calor reconfortante lo rodeó y lo acercó más a la fuente, Wirt se aferró a este, era seguro, trasmitiendo el sentimiento que con certeza estaría a salvo, su olor era el de la madera, fresco y natural, un almizcle que lo hizo sentir más tranquilo, a diferencia del bosque, no estaba lastimándolo.

"Capullo ya no es un nombre adecuado para ti" Afiladas garras acariciaron su cabeza con gentileza "Ya eres un hombre Wirt" Aunque el término no era del todo correcto y tampoco se refería a la edad del joven.

Cuando intentó abrir la boca más del líquido negro cayó al suelo, si quería hablar primero necesitaba que el aire entrara a sus pulmones, a sus temblores se sumó una sesión de tos descontrolada, aunque se sentía un poco más sosegado respirando con normalidad, estaba muy desorientado, su condición solo aumento cuando se dio cuenta a quien estaba tocando, él... con sus propias manos... la tela de su capa que parecía estar hecha de la misma oscuridad que cubría a la creatura entre sus dedos, piel de su pecho, lisa y con agujeros...

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando la realización lo golpeó, estaba afuera, lo que podía escuchar era al bosque y el frío que sentía sobre su piel era el viento, volvió a abrir sus ojos está vez forzándose a mantenerlos abiertos, la única luz que no lo lastimó fueron los ojos de la bestia observándolo con mucha atención, curiosidad e interés brillando en estos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" La mano que acariciaba su cabeza, cambió y se volvió un toque firme sobre su espalda, nunca había estado tan cerca de la creatura pero no sintió temor, tampoco creía que hubiera podido alejarlo.

"¿Por... qué...?" Un sollozo rompió su voz "¿Por qué me hiciste esto?, ¿por qué me encerraste?" Observó el charco de líquido negro alrededor de ellos, había caído de rodillas y ambos estaban sentados en el lugar.

La bestia entrecerró sus ojos y su otra mano acunó la mandíbula del joven hombre apreciando sus nuevas características con sumo interés, el pequeño seguía ignorando su condición, quien hubiera pensado que cuatro años no eran el tiempo suficiente para aceptarlo.

"¿No es obvio?" Su piel era húmeda y resbaladiza por el aceite, sin embargo debajo de esta podía sentir el áspero material y las grietas poco profundas.

"¡No!" Gimió desconsolado y sus lágrimas negras se perdieron con el resto de su piel oscura, todo en él era tan negro como la noche o como la bestia misma, desde su cabello, sus uñas, su piel, hasta sus ojos, orbes de diamante negro reflejando el brillo de la luz del día, hermoso.

"Incluso aquí en lo desconocido las almas envejecen y degeneran" Todo excepto sus dientes, perlas nacaradas que contrastaban con el vacío y que ni siquiera parecían ensuciarse con el interior de su boca, la bestia movió su mano y entreabrió sus labios con el pulgar "¿Esperabas compartir el mismo final que los habitantes de lo desconocido?, ¿no temes a la muerte?" Una hilera completa de colmillos afilados, como cualquier depredador, esperaba que fueran tan afilados como parecían "Te di un regalo" Dejo sus labios y acarició su rostro, Wirt no había rechazado su tacto ni se había apartado de el, hambriento de afecto, incluso se atrevió a inclinarse hacia sus caricias "Conmigo, nunca envejecerás, tampoco enfermaras, los defectos humanos habrán quedado en el pasado. Lo hice, porque quiero que vivas a mi lado" Era similar a un sueño, o pesadilla para los más inflexibles.

Dicho eso, escuchó el sonido de su propio corazón, quizás el único remante de sus orígenes, latir con rapidez, sin embargo por mucho que le gustara contemplar su influencia en el joven, tuvo que destruir su breve momento de paz.

"Date cuenta que ya no eres más un humano Wirt"


	2. Darker than night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween
> 
> Eat lots of candies 🍬

What was the beast talking about?

Shivers ran down his spine, he knew something was wrong, but inhuman? He? What did he mean? Or was he just trying to trick him? Fear returned but this time it was different, instead of fearing for him, he feared for himself.

The beast's hands abandoned contact with his body, now there was nothing to keep him afloat, Wirt lowered his gaze seeing at his hands for the first time, it was difficult to distinguish between the creature and him, the color deeply disturbed him, how was something like that possible? He followed his forearms with his eyes as far as he could see to the connection of his shoulders, he didn't know what to do, he didn't dare to touch himself because he was covered with a sticky substance, his whole body seemed to be covered with it and he didn't want to risk himself with the tips of his fingers, they weren't blunt, but sharp, and he was pretty sure they were claws.

Memories like flashes of him using his new claws inside his prison, like a cat sharpening them against the walls came to his mind.

He knew it, he always knew it, his body changing, twisting and growing for years, in the ostentatious and aberrant form that he wore now, God, he was almost as tall and big as the beast, he felt sick.

"Stop!" He didn't want that! What did he do to deserve it? He wanted to go back to how he was before, with Greg...

His body reacted before that his mind, leaping off the ground and stumbling, running away from the beast and his horrors, he had to flee wherever he went, away from the culprit, he entered the woods and got lost in this one.

He was almost delirious when Wird crossed a river, his reflection was lost in the calm waters, he could not see himself, he was a hideous creature without a face, there was only darkness, wherever he looked, not even his silhouette was familiar.

He ran until he couldn't continue, his muscles weren't used to the exercise and he should have been impressed by the distance he put in, the thick substance that covered his body was drying up but he didn't feel cold, he had already gotten used to it, nor did he stop to consider that he was naked, there was only one goal on his mind, to get out of the woods.

Black smoke came off his skin, it was disgusting, what kind of monster was he? Did the beast want someone like him? Was that it? Now he was a strange wooden creature with faces on his body? The little that he could touch of his arms seemed to indicate that it wasn't like that, it was smooth, but of a strange texture, he felt shakes in his fingers.

He kept wandering for another half hour, swearing that he had reached a different area with the sunset tinting with golden and orange colors the few trees without leaves that were left, while the green shoots of the new leaves darkened, the shadows on the ground grew and the temperature began to drop, it would soon be dark, however he didn't have to think about how to spend the night in the forest, when he heard a female voice.

Attracted by the hope of finding help, he went to that place, tracing the sound that to his surprise could be heard from quite far away, he saw the woman from inside a house, he could notice that from the window she was making dinner, without thinking he approached up to the door and knocked.

Maybe he could hide there overnight, just maybe and in the morning he would find a witch and… he really didn't have a plan.

When the woman opened he could distinguish the transformation of her peaceful face to one of fear in a few seconds and he was rewarded with the door stamped in front of him, but that had not been the most shocking, what he saw was a terror for him.

"I need… help" His voice shake like the rest of him, clearly desperate "Could you help me?" He hadn't had a second to think about the repercussions of his appearance, maybe he looked bad but if he explained his situation.

"Get away from here monster!" She screamed from the inside, that shattered him, she was definitely scared.

"Huh?... I just ... I don't ... I just need help" He was also scared, what would he do if people feared him? Could he go back? Where? Wirt didn't have a home, he was alone "Please… "His sadness found its beginning again, breaking him inside as well as outside and his tears stained the floor with black.

"You will not take my daughter!" Wirt stepped back when instead of a woman, a man had kicked in the door and came out threatening him with a pickaxe in his hands.

He was a little smaller than him, but more corpulent, the man's expression was angry and Wirt felt his chest sink when he recognized the hatred in his eyes, he was dangerous, he shouldn't have come approached, he was a monster and humans, well, humans killed monsters.

He stepped back hesitantly at first.

"Stay away"

"I won't… I won't going to hurt you, I don't…" He waved his hands trying to calm him down, but that only seemed to make him even more tense, quick or abrupt movements, it wasn't a good idea, he wasn't familiar with his appearance yet and had no idea what it must look like to the man.

"Stay away and don't come back monster, you're not welcome here" Wirt knew, he just thought ... he didn't know what he had thought, he was a fool.

Wirt wasn't distracted enough not to notice the presence that loomed behind him, stealthy as the shadow that he was, he confirmed his suspicion when the deep voice spoke.

"Who are you pointing with that? Trader" The human also shuddered, his eyes left Wirt to see the lights watching him from above "I forgave you when you tried to kill me to get your wife's freedom and I closed our deal, but I won't forgive what you're doing now" The cold anger being contained within each word, Wirt felt the beast's hands fall on his shoulders possessively and protectively way, but Wirt gaze was on the ground where the roots sprouted, entangling the ankles of the man, he attacked them with his weapon trying to cut them.

He had already seen a similar scene and couldn't help but put himself in the victim's place, full of memories of his own trauma, he tried to stop him, but the firm claws on his body prevented him from moving.

"No! No, Please!" He turned as much as he could to look at who controlled the vines and begged, breaking into tears and choking on his pleas, his emotions showed him terribly exposed and vulnerable, but he didn't care that the beast saw him like that.

While helplessness broke him like a fragile glass, careful and compassionate hands lifted the pieces and settled them back into place, the beast hugged him tightly, being his beacon in the dark depression that suffocated him. Protector whispered soft words of comfort into his ears, persuading him to forget his worries and fears and it worked, even the man's screams were forgotten in the distance.

He was safe and secure in the arms of the beast. 

"But my little oak, how can I forgive those who hurt you?" Wirt felt strangely warm. What expresses the most feared creature in the forest, was it concern? Hidden under a guardian anger.

"He hasn't hurt me" He murmured and relaxed against his new shelter, burying his face in his chest.

"He tried and probably would have been successful if I wouldn't have intervened" The young man shuddered, he was right.

He had tried to deceive himself, there was no longer a place in this world for him among humans, from the moment he set foot in the unknown and lost his home, now his place was elsewhere, more specifically next to the oneiric being, it hadn't been his fault everything bad that had happened to him from the beginning, it was just one more extension of the unfortunate events that had been happening, the beast gave him a place for him in the woods, he had taken care of him and kept his word protecting him.

"But…"

"Why are you stopping me?" He spoke like a father having almost infinite patience "The trader is not your friend, nor someone you know, he is a liar and does not deserve a second chance"

But he had a family, it was wrong, also, that wasn't the beast that he knew, he never heard a single story of him attacking people for no reason, he could seduce those weak souls who lost hope, but never attacking people like an animal in daylight.

"Please just… this time, I'll give you whatever you ask, don't hurt them" He felt the beast's anger cool and a tired sigh echoed through the trees.

"There is nothing you can give me Wirt, you belong to me therefore everything in you belongs to me, never forget it" The young man nodded, however... Before trying to offer something else, the creature spoke again "You look tired" His claws they stroked his hair distractingly "Don't run away from me again" He warned " You still don't know the forest well, nor does it know you, you could get in trouble again" An arm of the beast surrounded his waist convincing him to walk though his eyes drawn to the man's figure and the roots that dried up.

"Are you going to let him go?" Although that was what he asked for, the creature had yielded surprisingly quickly. He didn't answer and from the way he kept him close to him, Wirt could guess that he wasn't very happy about it, he saved his worries and kept quiet, he didn't even try to complain when fatigue overcame him. 

The beast with an eye always on the boy, noticed it immediately and without asking his permission, lifted him off the ground carrying him bridal style, Wirt groaned suffering shame, it was ridiculous that someone his size was carried like a tired child, thanks to God no one was going to see him, although who would recognize him?

Calm, he let the silence envelop them and began to assimilate reality, that included accepting that he was outside, had the place always been so beautiful? The further they went from any path, the more he felt that he was getting into some of those eccentric paintings that he had seen in his textbooks at school, the brush got dirty with more than one color and created others between its strokes, while still being a composition full of harmony.

He had ignored it while running away, but even at night, he could see everything clearly and without the annoyance of the sun in his eyes, it was much better than he remembered, each tree was different from the previous one and each shrub had a unique color, how could he have gotten lost?

After ten minutes of walking with a slight stoop, the beast stopped and Wirt looked at the place in front of them, it couldn't have any other name than a natural sanctuary.

Soft grass that his feet touched when the other being lowered him, it grew on the edge of a lake with calm but shallow waters, there were stones of several meters with drawings on them like stained glass of a church, they were animals, but also there were humans, a knight wielding a sword and demons, he didn't find it creepy, on the contrary everything was so beautiful that he was captivated, he had no idea that such a place could exist in the terrifying woods.

The lake was so crystalline that it was almost a mirror that reflected the light of the moon and the stars, causing it to emit its own glow.

"Get in the water" The beast's words brought him out of his rapture.

"What?" He couldn't do that, his body… his dark skin, not to mention dirty, would pollute the pristine lake.

"Do you want me to submerge you?" There was a smug smile in his voice and Wirt suddenly remembered that he was naked.

"No, no...!" He couldn't cover herself with anything and he looked like a shy young woman trying to create a distance between them "I can alone" He said it, but he looked at the lake doubtfully.

"Nothing bad is going to happen my little willow" He leaned over and the tips of his fingers stirred the surface of the water, the waves ran across the whole lake showing the impressive stillness that it possessed "See, there is nothing wrong with water" Wirt shrugged in himself, that wasn't the problem.

"What is this place?" He wouldn't have been surprised to learn that it was the home of some water god or equivalent.

"Arcane Ruins, I only cleaned so the animals could cross through this place, but I liked it and now it's mine"

"Do you live here?" He looked around the place again, even more impressed.

"Of course not" The beast waved his hand mocking the idea " Do you see that I have a tail and scales? I come here to clean myself when I need it" Wirt felt a bit silly "Enough questions" He started to push him subtly with his hands just barely touching him to get into the water.

He suppressed a discontented sound and resigned himself to having to enter, when his foot touched the surface he was surprised to feel that the water wasn't cold, but that it turned out to be pleasant, his muscles felt less tense instantly. Sitting with the water's line reaching up to his chest, black ink began to come off and stain the water as he had anticipated but a hand on his shoulder prevented him from standing up.

"Quiet little willow" Wirt had noticed that he kept using the nicknames, however this time they made him feel the same strange way as before, he liked them.

He shook, not from fear, but from something different when the creature's soft hands tickled his neck, he didn't move, he didn't know what he intended, but as the seconds passed and he felt more and more nervous, he had to ask.

"Beast?" He felt his ears warm, when he felt the claws of this one were playing with his head "What...?" Something fell in front of him in the water, his fingers took it to examine it closely, it was black threads, the beast was cutting his hair. He had no time to relax and recognize the strange thoughts he had a second ago, his hair turned into smoke the same color as ebony, he had seen it before with his skin, but it did not stop disturbing him, a opression arose in his chest, and he whispered "What am I? What did you turn me into?" The pain in her chest that he had forgotten went up to his throat as the tears resumed.

"Wirt... Look at me Wirt" He leave his hair to move in the water and be in front of this one, with a slow gesture he raised his chin with his thumb and orbs of abysmal black met with yellow lights made them shine "You are not a monster, what that man said is not true "Of course he had listened hidden among the trees before intervening.

"Are you blind?" The pain turned into anger, although it was still pain "Am I not a monster? I have claws and fangs!" He showed him pushing his hands to his face "I'm the damn color of night, I'm ... I'm... I'm like you" There were many more things that he didn't have time to list, it was weird, it was supernatural, it was ... He saw the sadness in the brightness of the beast's eyes.

"You are not like me" His calm but melancholic voice extinguished the fire inside Wirt "Never like me" He held the young man's hands that were still in the air "You are not a monster, but you are not human either, you are a son of the woods Wirt, your skin is black and cracked because it looks like burnt trees, that is the smoke that comes out of your body, you have claws and fangs to defend yourself, why didn't you do it when the man attacked you? You're up in the hierarchy now, so don't say you're a monster, because you're something humans don't understand" But he didn't understand either "Is your appearance so disgusting to you?" Wirt supposed that it must be nothing compared to the cursed being that tried to comfort him, it was there that the young man thought he was just being childish and spoiled, wallowing in his misfortune without looking up in the hole.

"You are beautiful Wirt" It was a lie, like everything that came out of the mouth of the beast, however he needed to hear them "There is nothing more beautiful in this world than a soul as pure as yours and you are mine" There was something wrong with that phrase but Wirt didn't notice and didn't care "I will never reject you for your appearance or anything else" Then the beast did something that Wirt thought he would never do, kiss him, he only had to lean forward, they were already very close.

Did the beast have lips? He felt the smooth surface of his mouth against his own and Wirt's breath stopped, but it was just an innocent kiss, which was so much more than he had ever had, it was his first kiss.

"Will you be mine? My lantern" He kissed him again and this time Wirt came out of his daze, just enough to return it and surround his arms around his shoulders.

It was hard to refuse when all he had felt for the past few years was isolation and misery, he felt so warm inside hearing the creature's promises that his stomach churned in that nervous way he barely remembered. The same way he was captivated by his beautiful words, he was captivated by his company, it was affection that he needed and that the beast seemed willing to give him.

He stopped, giving him space to respond, he missed those wasted seconds when they could be closer.

"Yes" It was Wirt who sought him out for more attention "I'll be yours" He just finished saying it when he felt a tug on his chest.

"My innocent Wirt" He whispered silkily against his lips "Forever and ever" He looked into the beast's eyes light up a blue color he had never seen, like flames inside him, but it was brief, as short as the pain in his chest that he ignore, he felt empty, literally as if something was missing "Listen, my lantern" His voice echoed in the abyss of his chest "Go to the woodsman, not our old friend, the new woodsman and retrieve the lantern, then we can be what you want us to be" He nodded and obeyed, trying to stand up "Wait, I'm not done with you yet "

He finished giving him a bath and cutting his hair, as well as giving him new clothes to cover himself.

He said goodbye to his partner with a sweet kiss on the temple and musses up his black locks wishing him a safe trip.

Wirt ran off on four legs in the middle of the night.

…

The day always began before dawn, with a sometimes restless dream, he didn't remember the content of his nightmares, however he knew what they were, the reason why he had started living in a cabin in the woods instead of his beloved town a few miles away.

Anyway, that was in the past. Once wake up he got up to get everything ready to start his work day and make breakfast, he completely ignored the cursed lantern forgotten in a corner of the room and took off his shirt soaked with sweat to replace it with another.

It may have been his paranoia, but now any suspicious noise from outside raising the hairs of his nape, he never knew when he might receive an unwanted visit.

His chickens, the few he had and a source of food, began to make a lot of noise, so the man took his axe, it would be useless against the monsters that lurked in the depths of the forest, however the weight of the weapon in his hands made him feel more calm.

The noise wasn't a bad thing in itself, the problem came when it stopped and everything was completely silent, something was approaching, the simplest part of his being knew it, something dangerous, the woodsman felt the air around him it was getting cold and he noticed that in the middle of the dim light of his room the flame of the lantern moved.

Then the door of his property was knocked down with a single blow, something was crawling into his cabin, something monstrous that was panting and making noises out of this world, it had been a while since the woodsman felt so fear, after having lived together and continued to do so with the worst that could inhabit the woods, he thought that he would be immune to the feeling, however the shadows that moved in the other room caused a different shiver.

There were no yellow lights to help him distinguish the ink silhouette as he moved, however with only he could see, he noticed the figure that until now had walked like a dog, standing up, was very tall, which made it more intimidating and this one approached pushing the woodsman belongings in its wake.

His hands were shaking and the woodsman cursed in his mind, but he did not look away, ready to strike a blow at the creature that threatened him, froze when he heard the warning growl and observed the pearly jaws dripping black slime on his floor, he was so dead, he knew it and he could only wait for that thing to eat him.

However, he wasn't attacked, although it seemed that the eyes, if he had any, didn't distinguish anything in his face other than his silhouette, they were looking at him, the creature moved beside him practically ignoring him and approached the lantern in the corner of his room. 

"No!" He screamed and the monster turned its head towards him to show him its fangs once more, but it didn't hear his plea, it touched the lantern.

What happened next he would never dare to tell outside of any tavern and surrounded by people in all his senses, who would believe him and would not dare to call him crazy?

The beast screamed when the fire from the lantern leapt into his hand and began to burn it, his skin burned like wood full of resin and began to climb up his arm, it was then that he realized that it wasn't a beast, but a person whose face was consumed by fire and the roars he had heard were screams and sobs, sounds that would mark him deep. It felt like an eternity, yet the fire didn't spread to the walls and slowly began extinguish over the collapsed corpse on the floor. 

The woodsman remained petrified in the thick silence, what had that been? His eyes slid to the extinguished lantern, he hadn't had time to worry about it, if the monster now dead by fire had not killed him, surely he would by the owner of the object, the flame should never go out was the rule, or horrible misfortunes would fall on him and his loved ones, the lantern was cursed whoever touched it was the new bearer of the curse.

Speaking of the devil, a new shiver went up the back of his neck.

"Stay away from him, woodsman" He was warned when he tried to get closer to retrieve the lamp, the voice sharper than he had ever heard it.

"Please... my family. It wasn't my fault, I didn't put out the fire, that thing came in and tried to steal the lantern" He pointed to the bundle on the ground and a deep laugh emanated from the darkness.

"Nothing bad will happen to your family Woodsman, I came here to finish our agreement" The creature finally revealed its presence, as sinister as ever, standing next to the other monster "I don't need that thing anymore!" With pent-up anger he kicked the lantern out of his sight "I don't need you or any other stupid human to embitter my existence, so get out of my sight lumberjack, I don't want to see you anywhere near here again!" A strong wind came through the windows pushing the man out of his trance.

Then he could run and disappear on the road that led to the village, away from the beast and away from the abominable mysteries hidden in the woods.

…

The human hadn't even come out of the door by the time the beast bent over and carefully lifted Wirt off the floor, from the first moment he touched him he could feel it, his soul burning strongly within the young man, adapting to his new and permanent vessel.

It may have been a surprise for the woodsman to see how it happened, however he made sure he was okay, the beast checked his body, without wounds he placed him on the human's bed, it was not even fire that enveloped and devoured the young man, but part of his broken curse.

He sat beside him and moved the animal skins that covered him, his hand traced a circle on Wirt's chest, there it was! Glowing under his skin like ember, a strong young soul beating next to his heart and beside it, one wiser and calmer trying to embrace it, both creating a beautiful color like autumn, if he thought about it, it was romantic.

An inappropriate laugh almost broke the silence, at his age and being so sappy, he had forgotten many things over time and one was fun. He took a breath calming the happiness that he could barely contain and moved his hand away from the souls, to replace them with the boy's cheek, Wirt had no idea what he had done and what it meant to him, but he would take care to reward him appropriately.

All that remained was to wait until he woke up.

…

When Wirt regained consciousness, the milky mist still covered his mind as he tried to move, however his body didn't respond as he wanted, he was beginning to get tired of waking up like that without knowing anything, the last thing he remembered was a dream lake and the beast , right... the beast had given him a bath and kissed him.

He felt his chest shaking and the heat rising to his face remembering the sensation of the kiss, he had liked it, he couldn't lie, however he didn't know how to feel about it, he was unclear about the intentions of the beast and he was afraid that they were not that he believed.

He groaned moving his head as far as he could from the pillow... He looked over what he had been lying on, it wasn't just a pillow, it was on a bed, he looked around, it was a cabin.

"Beast!..." He slurred the words sleepily and finished sitting up on the bed, but there was no answer.

He rubbed his face whit his hands fading away the fatigue and when he lowered them he looked at them, it hadn't been a dream, his skin was still as black as he remembered it, perhaps except, the texture, softer and more fleshy, he growled and left the subject of his appearance for later, frankly annoyed.

He called the creature again with the same lack of answer, however he was almost sure that it was close, how? He didn't know, a feeling? A sixth sense? Anyway, he got out of bed and inspected the place.

It was relatively empty, work tools, wood stacked near the fireplace, a desk, forgotten clothes on a chair... He looked at himself, the beast must have dressed him while he slept, with a cape like the one he used to wear made of animal skin, his fingers caressed the smooth gray fur, he loved the sensation, so much so that he continued caressing it for a while, he even dared to bring it to his face, sure that no one was looking at him, he was grateful that his skin didn't stain it. There was no smell... he caught himself sniffing it, what had that been?

Distracted in his thoughts, he jumped with fright when he heard the creak of the boards on the floor, but he relaxed instantly that he identified the beast entering the door of the cabin, he had a pleasant sensation when he saw him, as if something in his chest calms down being a few feet away.

He felt the urge to move closer, but at the same time something held him in place.

"You called me?"

"Um… yeah" Wirt looked at the beast that left on a table a basket full of something he recognized as blackberries, maybe "This place… where are we?" Did it belong to the beast? He didn't want to hastily guess again.

"You look very tense my sweet maple" This time he heard an equally sweet smile and Wirt melted with the heat he put on his nickname, yes, he was feeling things for the beast, romantic things "Are you feeling okay? Did you get enough rest?" The beast narrowed the distance between the two with two short steps without answering his question, then the younger one looked up noticing how the beast was only taller than him by half head.

"Yes... I'm fine" The atmosphere had a slight fragrance of rain and it started to get hot, it came from inside him "Beast ...?" He said his name absently, he had stopped paying attention to anything other than his eyes.

"Yes my sweet maple?" Was it possible that his voice was softer than before?

"I…" The beast raised its hands and cradled his face, leaning forward, but stopped a few inches away, something roared in the younger man's chest.

"Is there something you want, isn't it? Why do you think about it too much? I promised to give you what you wanted most" This time there were no exceptions and Wirt's eyes widened in surprise, the beast had been able to see through him so easily, then if he couldn't hide it, was that okay? The idea of returning home flashed through his mind in a fleeting but not significantly way.

He joined their lips in a repetition of the same chaste kiss as before, then another and another, the beast patiently letting the boy slowly discover a better way to kiss him, his innocent caresses began to feel hungrier until Wirt was breathless.

He watched him, the empty and black orbs instead of eyes, beautiful, every time he saw him he was less human and more like a legendary being, Wirt took his hand that was still touching his cheek, leaning against the caress and smiled, he was intoxicatingly happy.

"You taste like honey" The shadow had never seen that expression on Wirt and his laughing voice was like wind chimes.

"You must be hungry" He nodded at the food on the table.

"Later" At that time the young man only needed one thing "Would you hug me?"

"Whatever you want my maple" He would be lying if I said that he did not enjoy the comforting warmth of Wirt and his own essence that he had not been able to get close to for centuries, he felt nostalgic and endearing, to know those emotions again even through from the distance, it was enough, he let go of his face and settled the smaller figure against his chest, where he could best feel the heat that his body emitted.

"Beast..." The instincts called him rubbing his nose on the creature's neck "How long has it been... since I reached the unknown?"

"Four springs" He was an adult now "However the time here is irrelevant" He didn't try to explain it; it would be easier once he lived it.

"Beast..." He whispered, his hands rested against his stomach and he closed his eyes "What am I to you?" He blamed his penchant for the arts and his poetic side, just wanted to be sure and hear more of his mature voice.

"My most precious possession" He said without hesitation, something was missing in the sentence that left Wirt with an insipid taste at the same time that he felt satisfied and blissful. He noted the smooth texture under his fingers, there were no holes, even if he explored more patches of skin with curiosity and a renewed sense of interest in his body, his actions did not go unnoticed by the older one.

"Beast ..." This time he was interrupted.

"Don't just call me Beast, that's what those who fear me call me" Wirt opened his eyes again, now that he knew what it was, that people were afraid of him, he felt that he had been rude all this time.

"I'm sorry, then what should I call you?"

"Give me a name young lover" L-Lover... But they had only shared one kiss... Wirt felt self-conscious and his eyes pointed to the smile of the being that grew malicious.

"I'll think of one" He promised, it had to be something special, he couldn't help but remember his brother and his frog in the search for the perfect name, although those memories were almost extinct and what remained was the impression of how annoying it had been to hear names all day. He still missed Greg.

"Where are your thoughts going?" Although he couldn't read these and although Wirt on his own, he was too predictable at times, the bond between them was stronger now, his sadness flowed like a bitter drink during a sweet moment "What should I do so that you focus all your attention on me?" Wirt thought that for a seemingly serene being he was actually very capricious.

"Nothing" He bit his lip and smiled feeling mischievous for the first time "Maybe..." He wasn't used to intimate approaches, but he tried, once the beast planted the word lover in his mind, the ideas took root " If you kissed me again" He had a shiver as playful fingers traced a path down his lower back, he shouldn't feel them through the fur that covered him.

"As you ask so kindly" His new kiss didn't taste the same as the previous ones, nor did his body feel the same way, this time the heat was more suffocating and he also began to feel it in his belly "I envy your enthusiasm" He didn't even try to fight his mockery, his need for the beast burning under his skin.

He didn't want to imagine what his friends would think, all the people he had met on his way before he was next to the beast, if they found out that he hadn't only made a deal, but that now, he was willingly and gladly surrendering to this, but he couldn't stop the whispers of his past from reaching his ears, although he stopped feeling remorse when listening to them.

They would be angry to see how he gave up so easily and was carried away to a bed that was smaller than either of them, but still the most comfortable place in the whole cabin, or they would be disgusted knowing that the creature adored his body as something special, taking off the only garment he was wearing, kissing his chest with affection and mixed lust, or something worse, being two black spots between which the beginning of one silhouette and the other could not be distinguished, two beings that by their appearance they were condemned to their isolation and only had each other.

Wirt began to understand, extending his arms so that the creature would find his place also next to him, kissing his jaw and being careful with the antlers he caressed, loving the purr of the beast. Loneliness was a corrosive poison, it made him feel selfish, desperate and scared.

He would do anything not to feel that way again, new feelings blossomed in his chest that contrasted with the emptiness, the beast loved him merging their bodies as one, becoming a part of him and making him feel pure pleasure, was it so bad wanting to always feel like that?

…

Epilogue

The beast was pampering him, or what could he call the way he was feeding him whit the fruits he brought from the woods the day before, after sleeping Wirt still felt sleepy and a little tired, he didn't complain, the attentions were well received.

His lips parted to allow a piece of walnut to go into his mouth and chew it lazily, he was still lying over the beast in bed, barely raising his head to eat and continuing to play with his fingers on the older's stomach, it was intoxicating the way his head could be blank and just enjoy the company and the delight of their bodies in contact.

His lover gestured again, touching his back and Wirt parted his lips one more time to eat a blackberry.

"Be careful Wirt or you're going to disappear" He spoke with a light tone of amusement, Wirt hadn't noticed it until the beast made a gesture with his hand to disperse the smoke that began to come out of him, it seemed as if his body was made of this.

"Sorry!" He tried to disperse the smoke, his moment of peace had ended abruptly and his shame grew when he saw that it didn't go away, on the contrary he almost seemed to be sticking more to his body, so dense that he could almost touch it "It won't go away! " He groaned in frustration and started rubbing his skin until the beast grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Don't hurt yourself " He spoke more seriously "I've been thinking that maybe the smoke is part of you, it's not the first time it's happened" And why did he just now know that? He felt heat on his face ashamed, great, monster problems "Maybe..." He released him and brought his thumb and index finger to his chin thoughtfully "You can control it"

"The smoke?" Was he serious? Instead of a verbal answer, the beast stretched out his arm from which sprouted something that looked like thorns at first but as they continued to grow they took the form of branches, then leaves and in the middle of the darkness, the beast tore with his other hand some of the leaves, wilting shortly after to return to normal, in his hand there was a flower with five petals that turned red, he wanted to express how impressive it had been but he didn't know how without sounding too interested.

"Try it" He gave it to him by placing it behind his ear.

"O-Okay" It was hard to concentrate when the only thing he could think about was how his heart was beating uncontrollably, he hadn't been given flowers before either, but this was more detailed than a bouquet, he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

He followed the advice of the beast, but he wasn't a very good apprentice, however he succeeded to confirm his theory by increasing the smoke at will.

"Fascinating" He wasn't going to be able to get used to the beast's attentive gaze "But how about if we leave practice for today, maybe you want to take a bath, you must feel uncomfortable" He was killing him, Wirt nodded and was dragged into the woods, when he had preferred to use the old bathtub in the cabin instead of the lake.

…

The boy was learning well, however the beast still didn't feel that he could leave him completely alone, he hadn't yet told him about the real dangers that he really had to be careful about, not the poisonous plants or the holes in the ground that led to some abandoned mine, he had to start with something, however the wind had whispered to him that those which he wanted to warn him about had already realized their existence.

If it were up to him he would keep Wirt trapped in his little cabin that he had begun to fill with his own things, it was a suitable shelter for the young man.

Sitting under the shade of a tree he watched Wirt conversing with a family of deer, he didn't approach because his reputation wasn't very good, with a sigh he stood up. He recognized that not only his selfish desires were placed on the boy, but his last hopes.

"My little birch come here" He raised his head and the black spheres of his eyes looked at him in that characteristic way that the young man had begun to see him, sometimes he believed that all that love and devotion in his learner wasn't possible, he said goodbye to the deer family and returned to his keeper "It will rain soon, do you smell the moisture in the air?" The wolf skins fit him well, sometimes he seemed like one sniffing around him.

"I do"

"Will it be strong?"

"We wouldn't leave if it was a gentle rain" The beast rolled his eyes.

"Don't cheat" He approached adjusting his cape and putting the hood on him.

"It will be strong." He chuckled, now able to make out the subtlest expressions on his monochrome face.

As they walked through the alleys of trees, Wirt stayed very close to his side, the walks through the woods had become something the beast wasn't sure what to name, he didn't even try to hide from the strong summer sun, he didn't mind that others saw himeither, he was sure part of his indifference was for the favorable change in his appearance, however the other part lightly touched the fingers of his hand pretending that it was an accident when in fact it wasn't.

His lantern could be cute at times, he didn't hold his hand, but hooked one of his fingers holding them together, it was very pleasant the feeling of his flame being fed by Wirt's when he was happy.

"Sing my nightingale, so the trip will be more enjoyable" It wasn't long, he just wanted to hear him sing.

"Will you reward me? My nutcracker"

"I always do it"

Fin

// -----// -----//-----// -----// -----//-----// -----// -----//-----//

¿De qué estaba hablando la bestia?

Escalofríos recorrieron su columna, sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero, ¿inhumano?, ¿él?, ¿a qué se refería?, ¿o sólo trataba de engañarlo? el miedo regresó pero esta vez era distinto, en lugar de temer por él, temió de sí mismo.

Las manos de la bestia abandonaron el contacto con su cuerpo, ahora no había nada que lo mantuviera a flote, Wirt agachó la mirada viendo sus manos por primera vez, era difícil distinguir entre la creatura y él, el color lo perturbó profundamente, ¿cómo era posible algo así?, siguió con los ojos sus antebrazos hasta donde pudo ver hasta la unión de sus hombros, no sabía qué hacer, no se atrevía a tocarse porque estaba cubierto de una sustancia pegajosa, todo su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto con ella y no quiso arriesgarse con las puntas de sus dedos, no eran romas, sino picudas y estaba bastante seguro de que eran garras.

Los recuerdos como destellos de él usando sus nuevas garras dentro de su prisión, como un gato afilándolas contra las paredes vinieron a su mente.

Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, su cuerpo cambiando, retorciéndose y creciendo durante años, en la forma ostentosa y aberrante que portaba ahora, por dios, era casi tan alto y grande como la bestia, se sintió enfermo.

"¡Basta!" ¡No quería eso!, ¿qué hizo para merecerlo?, quería regresar a como era antes, con Greg…

Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente, saltando del suelo y tropezando, corriendo lejos de la bestia y sus horrores, tenía que huir a donde fuera, lejos del culpable, entró al bosque y se perdió dentro de este.

Estaba casi delirante cuando Wird cruzó un rio, su reflejo se perdió entre las aguas tranquilas, no podía verse a sí mismo, era una creatura horrenda sin rostro, sólo había oscuridad, mirara donde mirara, ni siquiera su silueta era familiar.

Corrió hasta que no pudo seguir, sus músculos no estaban acostumbrados al ejercicio y debería haber estado impresionado de la distancia que interpuso, la sustancia espesa que recubría su cuerpo se estaba secando pero no sintió frio, ya se había acostumbrado, tampoco se detuvo a considerar que estaba desnudo, solo había un objetivo en su mente, salir del bosque.

Humo negro se desprendió de su piel, daba asco, ¿qué clase de monstruo era?, ¿la bestia quería alguien como él?, ¿era eso?, ¿ahora era una extraña creatura de madera con rostros en su cuerpo?, lo poco que pudo tocar de sus brazos, parecía indicar que no, era lisa, pero de una textura extraña, sintió temblores en sus dedos.

Siguió vagando por otra media hora jurando que había llegado a una zona diferente con el ocaso tiñendo de colores dorados y naranjas los pocos arboles lampiños que quedaban, mientras que los brotes verdes de las nuevas hojas se oscurecían, las sombras en el suelo crecieron y la temperatura comenzó a descender, pronto anochecería, sin embargo no tuvo que pensar en cómo pasar la noche en el bosque, cuando escucho una voz femenina.

Atraído por la esperanza de encontrar ayuda fue hasta aquel lugar rastreando el sonido que para su sorpresa se escuchaba desde bastante lejos, vio a la mujer desde el interior de una casa, podía notar que desde la ventana ella preparaba la cena, sin pensarlo se acercó hasta la puerta y tocó.

Quizás podría esconderse ahí durante la noche, solo quizás y por la mañana encontraría a una bruja y… en verdad no tenía un plan.

Cuando la mujer abrió pudo distinguir la transformación de su cara pacifica a una de miedo en pocos segundos y fue recompensado con la puerta estampada frente a él, pero eso no había sido lo más impactante, lo que vio fue un terror hacia él.

"Necesito… ayuda" Su voz tembló como el resto de él, claramente desesperado "¿Podría ayudarme?" No había tenido un segundo para pensar en las repercusiones de su apariencia, quizás se veía mal pero si le explicaba su situación.

"¡Aléjate de aquí monstruo!" Ella gritó desde el interior, eso lo destrozó, definitivamente estaba asustada.

"¿Eh?... yo solo… yo no… solo necesito ayuda" También estaba asustado, ¿qué haría si las personas le temían?, ¿podría volver?, ¿a dónde?, Wirt no tenía un hogar, estaba solo "Por favor…" Su tristeza encontró su comienzo nuevamente, desmoronándolo por dentro tanto como por fuera y sus lágrimas mancharon el suelo de negro.

"¡No te llevaras a mi hija!" Wirt retrocedió cuando en lugar de una mujer, un hombre había pateado la puerta y salió amenazándolo con un pico entre las manos.

Era un poco más pequeño que él, pero más corpulento, la expresión del hombre era de enojo y Wirt sintió como su pecho de hundía cuando reconoció el odio en sus ojos, era peligroso, no debió acercarse, él era un monstruo y los humanos, bueno, los humanos mataban monstruos.

Retrocedió vacilante al principio.

"No te acerques" 

"N-No… voy a lastimarlo, yo no…" Agitó sus manos intentarlo calmarlo, pero eso solo pareció ponerlo aún más tenso, movimientos rápidos o bruscos, no era una buena idea, aun no estaba familiarizado con su apariencia, no tenía idea que debía parecer para el hombre.

"Aléjate y no regreses monstruo, no eres bienvenido aquí" Wirt lo sabía, solo pensó… no sabía en que había pensado, era un tonto.

Wirt no estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para no notar la presencia que se alzó detrás de él, sigilosos como la sombra que era, confirmó su sospecha cuando la voz profunda habló.

"¿A quién apuntas con eso? comerciante" El humano también se estremeció, sus ojos dejaron a Wirt para ver las luces que lo observaban desde arriba "Te perdone cuando intentaste matarme para obtener la libertad de tu esposa y cerré nuestro trato, pero no perdonare lo que estás haciendo ahora" La fría ira siendo contenida dentro de cada palabra, Wirt sintió las manos de la bestia caer sobre sus hombros de forma posesiva y protectora, pero su mirada estaba en el suelo de donde las raíces surgieron, enredando los tobillos del hombre, este las atacó con su arma tratando de cortarlas.

Ya había visto una escena similar y no pudo evitar ponerse en el lugar de la víctima, lleno de recuerdos de su propio trauma, intento detenerlo, pero las garras firmes sobre su cuerpo le impidieron moverse.

"¡No!, ¡por favor!" Giró tanto como pudo para mirar a quien controlaba las vides y suplicó rompiendo en llanto y atragantándose con sus ruegos, sus emociones lo mostraron terriblemente expuesto y vulnerable, pero no le importaba que la bestia lo viera así.

Mientras la impotencia lo rompía como un frágil cristal, manos cuidadosas y compasivas levantaron los trozos y los acomodaron de regreso a su sitio, la bestia lo abrazo apretándolo con fuerza, siendo su faro en la oscura depresión que lo sofocaba/ahogaba/amedrentaba/consumía, protector susurró suaves palabras de consuelo a sus oídos, persuadiéndolo para olvidar sus preocupaciones y sus miedos y funcionó, incluso los gritos del hombre fueron olvidados en la distancia.

Estaba a salvo y seguro entre los brazos de la bestia.

"Pero mi pequeño roble, ¿cómo puedo perdonar a aquellos que te hacen daño?" Wirt se sintió extrañamente cálido. ¿Era preocupación lo que expresaba la creatura más temida de los bosques?, oculta bajo una cólera guardiana. 

"No me ha lastimado" Murmuró y se relajó contra su nuevo refugio, enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

"Lo intentó y probablemente hubiera tenido éxito yo no hubiera intervenido" El joven se estremeció, tenía razón.

Había tratado de engañarse a sí mismo, ya no había un lugar en este mundo para él entre los humanos, desde el momento que puso un pie en lo desconocido y perdió su hogar, ahora su lugar estaba en otro lado, más específicamente junto al ser onírico, no había sido su culpa todo lo malo que le había sucedido desde un principio, solo era una extensión más de los hechos desafortunados que habían ido suscitándose, le bestia le dio un lugar para él en el bosque, lo había cuidado y cumplió su palabra protegiéndolo.

"Pero…"

"¿Por qué me detienes?" Habló como un padre teniendo paciencia casi infinita "El comerciante no es tu amigo, ni alguien que conozcas, es un embustero y no merece una segunda oportunidad"

Pero tenía una familia, estaba mal, además, así no era la bestia, en su viaje jamás escuchó una sola historia de él atacando a las personas sin razón, podía seducir a aquellas almas débiles que perdieron la esperanza, pero nunca atacando personas como un animal a la luz del día.

"Por favor, sólo… esta vez, te daré lo que me pidas, no los lastimes" Sintió la ira de la bestia enfriarse y un cansado suspiro hizo eco entre los árboles.

"No hay nada que puedas darme Wirt, tú me perteneces por lo tanto todo en ti me pertenece, jamás lo olvides" El joven asintió, sin embargo… Antes de intentar ofrecer algo más, la creatura volvió a hablar "Luces cansado" Sus garras acariciaron su cabello distraídamente "No vulvas a huir de mí" Advirtió "Aún no conoces bien el bosque, ni este te conoce a ti, podrías meterte en problemas de nuevo" Un brazo de la bestia rodeó su cintura convenciéndolo de caminar aunque sus ojos se arrastraron hacia la figura del hombre y las raíces que se secaron.

"¿Vas a dejarlo ir?" Aunque eso fue lo que pidió, la creatura había cedido con sorprendente rapidez. No respondió y por la forma en que lo mantuvo cerca de él, Wirt podía adivinar que no estaba muy feliz al respecto, ahorró sus inquietudes y se quedó callado, ni siquiera trató de quejarse cuando la fatiga lo sobrepasó.

La bestia con un ojo siempre sobre el muchacho, lo notó de inmediato y sin pedir su permiso, lo levantó del suelo cargándolo estilo nupcial, Wirt gimió sufriendo la vergüenza era ridículo que alguien de su tamaño fuera cargado igual que un niño cansado, gracias a Dios nadie iba a verlo, aunque ¿quién lo reconocería?

Calmado, dejo que el silencio los envolviera y comenzó a asimilar la realidad, eso incluía aceptar que estaba afuera, al aire libre, ¿el lugar siempre había sido tan bonito?, mientras más se alejaban del cualquier camino, más sentía que iba adentrándose en alguna de esas pinturas excéntricas que había visto en sus libros de texto en la escuela, el pincel se ensuciaba con más de un color y creaba otros entre sus trazos, sin dejar de ser una composición llena de armonía.

Lo había ignorado mientras huía, pero incluso siendo de noche, podía ver todo con claridad y sin la molestia del sol en sus ojos, era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, cada árbol era diferente al anterior y cada arbusto tenía un color único, ¿cómo había podido perderse?

Después de diez minutos de caminar a paso tranquilo, la bestia se detuvo y Wirt miró el lugar frente a ellos, no podía tener otro nombre que un santuario natural.

Hierba suave que sus pies tocaron cuando el otro ser lo bajó, crecían a la horilla de un lago de aguas tranquilas, pero poco profundas, había piedras de varios metros con dibujos en ellas como vitrales de una iglesia, eran animales, pero también había humanos, un caballero blandiendo una espada y demonios, no le pareció escalofriante, al contrario todo era tan hermoso que estaba cautivado, no tenía idea que podía existir un lugar así en el aterrador bosque.

El lago era tan cristalino que era casi un espejo que reflejaba la luz de la luna y las estrellas, haciendo que emitiera su propio resplandor.

"Entra al agua" Las palabras de la bestia lo sacaron de su embelesamiento.

"¿Qué?" No podía hacer eso, su cuerpo… su piel oscura, sin mencionar sucia, contaminaría el lago impoluto.

"¿Quieres que yo te sumerja?" Había una sonrisa presuntuosa en su voz y Wirt recordó súbitamente que estaba denudo.

"¡No, no...!" No podía cubrirse con nada y parecía una joven tímida tratando crear una distancia entre ambos "Yo puedo solo" Lo dijo, pero, miró con pesar el lago.

"Nada malo va a ocurrir mi pequeño sauce" Se inclinó y las puntas de sus dedos agitaron la superficie del agua, las olas atravesaron todo el lago mostrando la impresionante quietud que poseía "Ves, no hay nada de malo con el agua" Wirt se encogió en sí mismo, ese no era el problema.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" No le hubiera sorprendido saber que era el hogar de algún dios del agua o un equivalente.

"Ruinas arcanas, sólo limpié para que los animales pudieran cruzar por este lugar, pero me gustó y ahora es mío"

"¿Vives aquí?" Volvió a recorrer el lugar con la mirada más impresionado incluso.

"Por supuesto que no" La bestia hizo un ademan con la mano burlándose de la idea "¿Ves que tenga una cola y escamas?, vengo aquí para limpiarme cuando lo necesito" Wirt se sintió un poco tonto "Suficientes preguntas" Comenzó a empujarlo sutilmente con sus manos apenas rozándolo para que entrara al agua.

Reprimió un sonido disconforme y se resignó a tener que entrar, cuando su pie toco la superficie se sorprendió de sentir que el agua no estaba fría, sino que resultaba ser agradable, sus músculos se sintieron menos tensos al instante. Sentado con el límite del agua llegando hasta su pecho, tinta negra comenzó a desprenderse y manchar el agua como había anticipado pero una mano en su hombro evitó que se pusiera de pie.

"Quieto pequeño sauce" Wirt había notado que seguía usando los apodos, sin embargo esta vez lo hicieron sentir de la misma forma extraña qua antes, le gustaban.

Tembló, no de miedo, sino de algo diferente cuando las lisas manos de la creatura le hicieron cosquillas en el cuello, no se movió, no sabía lo qué pretendía, pero mientras pasaban los segundos y se sentía cada vez más nervioso, tuvo que preguntar.

"Bestia?" Sentía sus orejas calientes, al sentir que las garras del aludido estaba jugando con cabeza "¿Que…?" Algo cayó frente a él en el agua, sus dedos lo tomaron para examinarlo de cerca, eran hilos negros, la bestia estaba cortando su cabello. No tuvo tiempo para relajarse y reconocer los extraños pensamientos que tuvo un segundo atrás, su cabello se transformó en humo del mismo color que el ébano, lo había visto antes con su piel, pero no dejo de perturbarlo, una opresión surgió en su pecho y susurró "¿Qué soy?, ¿en qué me convertiste?" El dolor en su pecho que había olvidado subió hasta su garganta al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas reanudaban.

"Wirt… Mírame Wirt" Dejo su cabello para moverse en el agua y estar frente a este, con un gesto lento levantó su mentón con el pulgar y orbes de negro abismal se encontraron con luces amarillas los hicieron brillar "No eres un monstruo, lo que dijo aquel hombre no es cierto" Por supuesto que había escuchado escondido entre los arboles antes de intervenir.

"¿Eres invidente?" El dolor se transformó en ira, aunque no dejaba de ser dolor "¿No soy un monstruo?, ¡tengo garras y colmillos!" Se los mostros empujando sus manos a su rostro "Soy del maldito color de la noche, soy… soy… soy como tú" Había muchas cosas más que no tuvo tiempo de enumerar, era raro, era sobrenatural, era… Vio la tristeza en el brillo de los ojos de la bestia.

"No eres como yo" Su voz calmada pero melancólica apagaron el fuego dentro de Wirt "Jamás como yo" Sostuvó las manos del joven que aún seguían en el aire "No eres un monstruo, pero tampoco eres humano, eres un hijo del bosque Wirt, tu piel es negra y esta agrietada porque se parece a los árboles quemados, ese el humo que sale de tu cuerpo, tienes garras y colmillos para defenderte, ¿por qué no lo hiciste cuando el hombre te ataco?, estas arriba en la jerarquía ahora, así que no digas que eres un monstruo, porque eres algo que los humanos no entienden" Pero él tampoco lo entendía "¿Es tu apariencia tan desagradable para ti?" Wirt supuso que no debía ser nada comparado el ser maldito que trataba de consolarlo, fue ahí donde el joven pensó que solo estaba siendo infantil y malcriado, revolcándose en su desgracia sin mirar hacia arriba en el hoyo.

"Eres hermoso Wirt" Era mentira, como todo lo que salía de la boca de la bestia, sin embargo necesitaba escucharlas "No hay cosa más bella en este mundo como un alma tan pura como la tuya y eres mío" Había algo malo con esa frase pero Wirt no lo notó y tampoco le importó "Nunca te rechazare por tu apariencia ni por cualquier otra cosa" Entonces la bestia hizo algo que Wirt creyó que jamás haría, besarlo, sólo tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante, ya estaban muy cerca.

¿La bestia tenía labios?, sintió la superficie suave de su boca contra la suya y el aliento de Wirt se detuvo, pero no fue más que un inocente beso, que era mucho más de lo que había tenido nuca, era su primer beso.

"Serás mía?, mi linterna" Volvió a besarlo y esta vez Wirt salió de su aturdimiento, sólo lo suficiente para corresponder y rodear sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Era difícil negarse cuando todo lo que había sentido durante los últimos años era aislamiento y miseria, se sentía tan cálido por dentro al escuchar las promesas de la creatura que su estómago se agitó de esa forma nerviosa que apenas recordaba, de la misma manera que era cautivado por sus bellas palabras lo era por su compañía, era afecto lo que necesitaba y que la bestia parecía dispuesta a darle. 

Se detuvo dándole espacio para responder, extrañó esos segundos desperdiciados en que podrían estar más cerca.

"Sí" Fue Wirt quien lo buscó para recibir más atención "Seré tuyo" Justo terminó de decirlo cuando sintió un tirón en su pecho.

"Mi inocente Wirt" Susurró sedosamente contra sus labios "Por siempre y para siempre" Miró los ojos de la bestia iluminarse de un color azul que jamás había visto, como llamas en su interior, pero fue breve, tan corto como el dolor en su pecho que ignoro, se sentía vacío, literalmente como si algo faltara "Escucha mi linterna" Su voz retumbó en el abismo de su pecho "Ve con el leñador, no nuestro viejo amigo, sino el nuevo leñador y recupera la linterna, entonces podremos ser lo que tú quieres que seamos" Asintió y obedeció, tratando de ponerse de pie "Espera, aun no termino contigo" 

Terminó de darle un baño y cortar su cabello, además de darle nueva ropa para que se cubriera.

Se despidió de su compañero con un dulce beso en la sien y agitó sus mechones negros deseándole un viaje seguro.

Wirt partió corriendo sobre cuatro patas en medio de la noche.

…

El día siempre comenzaba antes del amanecer, con un sueño a veces inquieto y agitado, no recordaba el contenido de sus pesadillas, sin embargo tenía una muy buena noción de este, la razón por la que había comenzado a vivir en una cabaña en el bosque en lugar de su querido pueblo a unos kilómetros de distancia.

Como fuera, eso estaba en el pasado. Una vez despierto se levantó para tener todo listo para comenzar su día de trabajo y preparar el desayuno, ignoró por completo la lámpara maldita olvidada en un rincón de la habitación y se quitó su camisa empapada de sudor para remplazarla con otra.

Puede que fuera su paranoia, pero ahora cualquier ruido sospechoso del exterior, erizaba los vellos de su nuca, nunca se sabía cuándo podía recibir una visita indeseada.

Sus gallinas, las pocas que tenía y fuente de alimento, comenzaron a hacer mucho ruido, así que el hombre tomó su hacha, sería inútil contra los monstros que acechaban en las profundidades del bosque, sin embargo el peso del arma en sus manos lo hizo sentir más tranquilo.

El ruido no era algo malo en sí, el problema vino cuando este se detuvo y todo quedó completamente en silencio, algo se acercaba, la parte más simple de su ser lo sabía, algo peligroso, el leñador sintió que el aire a su alrededor de enfriaba y notó que en medio de la luz tenue de su habitación la llama de la linterna se movía.

Entonces la puerta de su propiedad fue derribada de un solo golpe, algo se arrastraba hacia el interior de su cabaña, algo monstruoso que jadeaba y hacia unos ruidos fuera de este mundo, había pasado un tiempo desde que el leñador sintió miedo, después de haber convividos y seguir haciéndolo con lo peor que podía habitar los bosques, pensó que sería inmune al sentimiento, sin embargo las sombras que se movían en la otra habitación provocaban un escalofrió diferente.

No había luces amarillas que lo ayudaran a distinguir la silueta de tinta mientras se movía, sin embargo con lo poco que podía ver, notó a la figura que hasta ahora había caminado como un perro, erguirse y ponerse de pie, era muy alta, lo que lo hizo más intimidante y esta se acercó empujando las pertenencias del leñador a su paso.

Sus manos estaban temblando y el leñador maldijo en su mente, pero no apartó la mirada, listo para asestar un golpe en la creatura que lo amenazaba, se congeló cuando escuchó el gruñido de advertencia y observó las fauces ´perladas goteando baba negra en su piso, estaba muy muerto, lo sabía y sólo podía esperar a que esa cosa lo comiera.

Sin embargo no fue atacado, aunque pareció que los ojos, si es que tenía unos, no distinguía nada en su rostro más que su silueta, lo estaban mirando, la creatura se movió a su lado prácticamente ignorándolo y se acercó a la lámpara en la esquina de su habitación.

"¡No!" Gritó y el monstruo volvió la cabeza hacia el para mostrarle una vez más los colmillos, pero no escuchó su ruego, tocó la lámpara.

Lo que sucedió después se jamás se atrevería a contarlo fuera de cualquier taberna y rodeado de personas en todos sus sentidos, ¿quién le creería y no osaría en llamarlo loco?

La bestia gritó cuando el fuego de la linterna saltó a su mano y comenzó a quemarlo, su piel ardía como madera llena de resina y comenzó a subir por su brazo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que no era una bestia, sino una persona cuya cara era consumida por el fuego y los rugidos que había escuchado eran gritos y sollozos, sonidos que lo marcarían profundo hasta la medula. Se sintió como una eternidad, sin embargo el fuego no se extendió hacia las paredes y lentamente comenzó a extinguirse sobre el cadáver derrumbado en el suelo.

El leñador permaneció petrificado en el espeso silencio, ¿qué había sido eso?, sus ojos se deslizaron a la lámpara apagada, no había tenido tiempo de preocuparse por ella, si el monstruo ahora muerto por el fuego no lo había matado, seguramente lo haría el dueño del objeto, la llama nunca debía apagarse era la regla, o desgracias horribles caerías sobre él y sus seres queridos, la lámpara estaba maldita quien la tocase era el nuevo portador de la maldición.

Hablando del diablo, un nuevo escalofrió subió por su nuca.

"Aléjate de él, leñador" Fue advertido cuando intentó acercarse para recuperar la lámpara, la voz más afilada de lo que nunca la había escuchado.

"Por favor… mi familia. No fue mi culpa, yo no la apague, esa cosa entró y trató de robar la lámpara" Señaló el bulto en el suelo y una risa profunda emano de la oscuridad.

"Nada malo le pasara a tu familia leñador, vine aquí para terminar nuestro acuerdo" La creatura finalmente reveló su presencia, tan siniestra como siempre, de pie al lado del otro monstruo "¡Ya no necesito esa cosa!" Con ira acumulada pateó la lámpara fuera de su vista "Tampoco te necesito a ti ni a ningún otro humano estúpido que amargue mi existencia, así que desaparece de mi vista leñador, ¡no quiero volver a verte cerca de aquí!" Un fuerte viento entró por las ventanas empujando al hombre, sacándolo de su trance.

Entonces pudo correr y desaparecer en el camino que conducía al pueblo, lejos de la bestia y lejos de los abominables misterios que escondía el bosque.

…

Ni siquiera había salido el humano por la puerta para el momento en que la bestia se agachó y levantó a Wirt del suelo con cuidado, desde el primer momento que lo tocó pudo sentirlo, su alma ardiendo con fuerza dentro del joven, adaptándose a su nuevo y permanente recipiente.

Pudo haber sido una sorpresa para el leñador ver como sucedió, sin embargo se aseguró de que estuviera bien, revisó su cuerpo, sin heridas lo colocó sobre la cama de aquel humano, ni siquiera era fuego eso que envolvió y devoró al joven, sino parte de su maldición rota.

Se sentó a su lado y movió las pieles de animal que lo cubrían, su mano trazo un circulo en el pecho de Wirt, ¡ahí estaba!, brillando debajo de su piel como brasas un alma joven y fuerte latiendo junto a su corazón y a un lado de esta, una, más sabia y tranquila tratando de abrazarla, ambas creando un hermoso color naranja y otras tonalidades que le recordaban al otoño, si lo pensaba, era romántico.

Una risa inapropiada casi rompe el silencio, a su edad y siendo tan cursi, había olvidado muchas cosas con el tiempo y una era la diversión. Tomó aire calmando la felicidad que apenas podía contener y alejó su mano de las almas, para remplazarlas con la mejilla del muchacho, Wirt no tenía la menor idea de lo que había hecho y de lo que significaba para él, pero se encargaría de recompensarlo apropiadamente.

Sólo quedaba esperar hasta que despertara.

…

Cuando Wirt recobró el conocimiento, la lechosa bruma aún cubría su mente mientras trataba de moverse, sin embargo su cuerpo no respondía como él deseaba, comenzaba a cansarse de despertar así sin saber nada, lo último que recordaba era un lago de ensueño y a la bestia, cierto… la bestia le había dado un baño y lo había besado.

Sintió que su pecho se agitaba y el calor subía a su rostro recordando la sensación del beso, le había gustado, no podía mentira, sin embargo no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, no tenía claras las intenciones de la bestia y temía que no fueran lo que él creía.

Gimió decidió a salir de su estado adormecido, alejando lo más que pudo su cabeza de la almohada… Miró sobre lo que había estado recostado, no era solo una almohada, estaba sobre una cama, observo su alrededor, era una cabaña.

"Bestia!... " Arrastró las palabras con sueño y terminó de sentarse en la cama, pero no hubo respuesta.

Frotó su rostro con sus manos despejando el cansancio y cuando las bajó las miró, no había sido un sueño, su piel seguía siendo tan negra como la recordaba, tal vez excepto, la textura, más suave y carnosa, gruño y dejo el tema de su apariencia para después, francamente fastidiado.

Volvió a llamar a la creatura con la misma ausencia de respuesta, sin embargo estaba casi seguro de que estaba cerca, ¿cómo?, no lo sabía, ¿un presentimiento?, ¿un sexto sentido?, como fuera salió de la cama e inspecciono el lugar.

Estaba relativamente vacío, herramientas de trabajo, madera amontonada cerca de la chimenea, un escritorio, ropa olvidada en una silla… Se miró a sí mismo, la bestia debió vestirlo mientras dormía, con una capa como la que solía llevar hecha de piel de animal, sus dedos acariciaron el terso pelaje gris, le encanto la sensación, tanto que continuó acariciándolo por un rato, incluso se atrevió acercarla a su rostro seguro de que nadie lo miraba, estaba agradecido de que su piel no lo manchara. No había olor… se sorprendió a si mismo olfateándola, ¿qué había sido eso?

Distraído en sus pensamientos, saltó del susto cuando escuchó el crujido de las tablas en el suelo, pero se relajó al instante que identifico a la bestia entrando por la puerta de la cabaña, tuvo una grata sensación al verlo, como si algo en su pecho se calmara estando a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Sintió el impulso de acercarse, pero al mismo tiempo algo lo retenía en su lugar.

"¿Me llamabas?" 

"Um… sí" Wirt miró a la bestia que dejo sobre una mesa una cesta llena de algo que reconoció como moras, tal vez "¿Este lugar… ¿Dónde estamos?" ¿Pertenecía a la bestia? No quería suponer apresuradamente de nuevo.

"Te ves muy tenso mi dulce arce " Esta vez escuchó una sonrisa igual de dulce y Wirt se derritió con el calor que puso en su apodo, sí, estaba sintiendo cosas por la bestia, cosas románticas "¿Te sientes bien?, ¿descansaste lo suficiente?" La bestia disminuyó la distancia entre ambos con dos cortos pasos sin responder su pregunta, entonces el más joven levantó la mira notando como la bestia sólo era más alto que el por media cabeza.

"Sí… estoy bien" La atmosfera tenía una ligera fragancia a lluvia y comenzó a hacer calor, este venía de su interior "¿Bestia…?" Dijo su nombre distraídamente, había dejado de prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos.

"Si mi dulce arce?" ¿Era posible que su voz fuera más suave que antes?

"Yo…" La bestia levantó sus manos y acunó su rostro, inclinándose hacia adelante, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros, algo rugió en el pecho del más joven.

"¿Hay algo que quieres no es así?, ¿por qué lo piensas demasiado?, prometí darte lo que más quisieras" Esta vez no hubo ninguna excepción y los ojos de Wirt se abrieron sorprendidos, la bestia había podido ver a través de él tan fácilmente, entonces, si no podía ocultarlo, ¿estaba bien? La idea de regresar a su hogar cruzó por su mente de forma fugaz pero no significativa.

Unió sus labios en una repetición del mismo casto beso de la vez anterior, luego otro y otro, la bestia con paciencia dejo al muchacho descubrir lentamente una mejor manera de besarlo, sus inocentes caricias comenzaron a sentirse más hambrientas hasta que Wirt estuvo sin aliento.

Lo observó, el orbes vacíos y negros en lugar de ojos, hermoso, cada vez que lo veía era menos humano y cada vez más parecido a un ser legendario, Wirt tomó su mano que aun tocaba su mejilla, inclinándose contra la caricia y sonrió, se sentía embriagadoramente feliz.

"Sabes como a miel" La sombra nunca había visto esa expresión en Wirt y su voz risueña eran como campanas de viento sonando.

"Debes tener hambre" Indicó con la cabeza la comida en la mesa.

"Más tarde" En ese momento el joven sólo tenía necesidad de una cosa "¿Me abrazarías?"

"Lo que quieras mi arce " Mentiría si dijera que no disfrutó del reconfortante calor de Wirt y de su propia esencia a la que no había podido acercarse durante siglos, se sentía nostálgico y entrañable, volver a conocer esas emociones aunque fuera a través de la distancia, fue suficiente soltó su rostro y acomodó la figura más pequeña contra su pecho, donde mejor pudiera sentir el calor que emitía su cuerpo.

"Bestia…" Los instintos lo llamaron frotando su nariz en el cuello de la creatura "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado… desde que llegue a lo desconocido?"

"Cuatro primaveras" Era un adulto ahora "Sin embargo el tiempo aquí es irrelevante" No trató de explicarlo, sería más fácil una vez que lo viviera.

"Bestia…" Susurró, sus manos descansaron contra su estómago y cerró sus ojos "¿Qué soy para ti?" Culpó su inclinación hacia las bellas artes y su lado poético, solo quería estar seguro y escuchar más de su madura voz.

"Mi posesión más preciada" Dijo sin dudarlo, faltaba algo en la oración que dejo a Wirt con un gusto insípido al mismo tiempo que se sintió satisfecho y dichoso. Notó la textura lisa bajo sus dedos, no había agujeros, incluso si exploró más trozos de piel con curiosidad y un sentido renovado de interés en su cuerpo, sus acciones no pasaron desapercibidas por el mayor.

"Bestia…" Esta vez fue interrumpido.

"No me llames sólo Bestia, así es como me llaman los que me temen" Wirt volvió a abrir sus ojos, ahora que sabía lo que era que las personas le tuvieran miedo, sintió que había sido grosero todo este tiempo.

"Lo lamento, entonces ¿cómo debía llamarte?"

"Dame un nombre joven amante" A-Amante… Pero sólo habían compartido un beso… Wirt se sintió cohibido y sus ojos apuntaron a la sonrisa del ser que creció maliciosa.

"Pensaré en uno" Prometió, debía ser algo especial, no pudo evitar recordar a su hermano y a su rana en la búsqueda del nombre perfecto, aunque esas memorias estuvieran casi extintas y lo que quedara fuera la impresión de lo molesto que había sido escuchar nombres todo el día. Aun extrañaba a Greg.

"¿Hacia dónde señalan tus pensamientos?" Aunque no podía leer estos y aunque Wirt por su cuenta fuera demasiado predecible a veces, el vínculo entre ellos ahora era más fuerte, su tristeza fluyó como un trago amargo durante un momento dulce "¿Qué debo hacer para que concentres toda tu atención en mí?" Wirt pensó que para ser un ser aparentemente sereno en realidad era muy caprichoso.

"Nada" Mordió su labio y sonrió sintiéndose travieso por primera vez "Quizás…" No estaba acostumbrado a los acercamientos íntimos, pero lo intento, una vez la bestia plantó la palabra amante en su mente, las ideas hacharon raíces "Si volvieras a besarme" Tuvo un escalofrío cunado dedos juguetones trazaron un camino hacia su espalda baja, no debería sentirlos tan marcadamente sobre las pieles que lo cubrían.

"Ya que lo pides tan amablemente" Su nuevo beso no tuvo el mismo sabor que los anteriores, ni su cuerpo se sintió de la misma manera, esta vez el calor era más sofocante y también comenzó a sentirlo en su entrepierna "Envidio tu entusiasmo" Ni siquiera trató de combatir sus burlas, su necesidad por la bestia ardía bajo su piel.

No quiso imaginar lo que pensarían sus amigos, todas las personas que había conocido en su camino antes de estar al lado de la bestia, si se enteraran de que no solo había hecho un trato, sino de que ahora, se entregaba voluntariamente y gustoso a este, pero no pudo evitar que los susurros de su pasado llegaran a sus oídos, aunque dejo de sentir remordimiento al escucharlos.

Estarían enojados de ver como se rindió tan fácilmente y se dejó llevar a una cama que era mucho más pequeña que cualquiera de los dos, pero seguía siendo el lugar más cómodo de toda la cabaña, o se sentirían asqueados sabiendo que la creatura adoró su cuerpo como algo especial, quitándole la única prenda que llevaba, besando su pecho con cariño y lujuria mesclada o algo peor aún, siendo dos manchas negras entre las que no se podía distinguir el comienzo de una silueta y la otra, dos seres que por su aspecto estaban condenados a su aislamiento y solo se tenían mutuamente.

Wirt comenzó a entender, tendiéndole sus brazos para que la creatura encontrara su lugar también junto a él, besando su mandíbula y siendo cuidadoso con las astas que acaricio, amando el ronroneo de la bestia. La soledad era un veneno corrosivo, lo hizo sentir egoísta, desesperado y asustado.

Haría cualquier cosa para no sentirse así de nuevo, especialmente lo último, nuevos sentimientos florecieron en su pecho que contrastaban con el vacío, la bestia lo amó enterrándose profundamente en su cuerpo, volviéndose una parte de él y haciéndole sentir puro placer, ¿era tan malo querer sentirse así siempre?

…

Epílogo

La bestia estaba consintiéndolo, o como podía llamarle a la forma en que lo estaba alimentando con los frutos que trajo del bosque el día anterior, después de dormir, Wirt aún se sentía somnoliento y un poco cansado, no se quejó, las atenciones eran bien recibidas.

Sus labios se separaron para permitir que un trozo de nuez entrara en su boca y masticarlo perezosamente, seguía recostado sobre la bestia en la cama, apenas levantando su cabeza para comer y seguir jugando con sus dedos sobre el estómago del mayor, era intoxicarte la forma en que su cabeza podía estar en blanco y solo disfrutar de la compañía y el deleite de sus cuerpos en contacto.

Su amante volvió a hacer un gesto tocando su espalda y Wirt volvió a abrir los labios para comer una mora.

"Ten cuidado Wirt o vas a desaparecer" Habló con un tono ligero de diversión, Wirt no lo había notado hasta que la bestia hizo un ademan con su mano para dispersar el humo que comenzaba a salir de él, parecía como si su cuerpo estuviera formado de este.

"Lo siento!" Se sobresaltó y trató de dispersar el humo, su momento de paz había terminado abruptamente y su vergüenza crecía al ver que no se iba, al contrario casi parecía estar pegándose más a su cuerpo, tan denso que casi podía tocarlo "¡No se va!" Se quejó frustrado y comenzó a frotar su piel hasta que la bestia sujetó su muñeca y lo detuvo.

"No te lastimes" Habló con más seriedad "He estado pensando que quizás el humo es parte de ti, no es la primera vez que sucede" ¿Y por qué apenas se enteraba de eso?, sintió calor en su rostro avergonzado, genial, problemas de monstruo "Quizás..." Lo soltó y llevó su pulgar y su dedo índice a su mentón pensativo "Puedas controlarlo" 

"¿El humo?" ¿Hablaba enserio?, en lugar de una respuesta verbal, la bestia extendió su brazo del cual brotó algo que parecían espinas al principio pero conforme siguieron creciendo tomaron la forma de ramas, después hojas y en medio de la oscuridad, la bestia arrancó con su otra mano algo de las hojas, marchitándose poco después para regresar a la normalidad, en su mano había una flor de cinco pétalos que se tornó roja, quería expresar lo impresionante que había sido pero no supo cómo sin llegar a sonar demasiado interesado.

"Inténtalo" Se la regaló colocándola detrás de su oreja.

"E-Está bien" Era difícil concentrarse cuando lo único que podía pensar era como su corazón latía descontroladamente, tampoco le habían regalado flores antes, pero esto era más detallista que un ramo, cerro sus ojos y trató de relajarse.

Estuvo siguiendo los consejos de la bestia, pero no era muy buen aprendiz, sin embargo logró confirmar su teoría incrementando el humo a voluntad.

"Fascinante" No iba a poder acostumbrarse a la mirada tan atenta de la bestia "Pero que te parece si dejamos la practica por hoy, quizás quieras tomar un baño, debes sentirte incómodo" Lo estaba matando, Wirt asintió y fue arrastrado de regreso al bosque, cuando había preferido usar la vieja tina en la cabaña en lugar del lago.

…

El muchacho estaba aprendiendo bien, sin embargo la bestia aun no sentía que pudiera dejarlo completamente solo, aún no le había hablado de los verdaderos peligros sobre los que realmente debía tener cuidado, no las plantas venenosas ni los agujeros en el suelo que conducían a alguna mina abandonada, por algo tenía que comenzar sin embargo el viento le había susurrado que esas cosas sobre las que quería advertirle ya se habían dado cuenta de su existencia.

Si dependiera de él mantendría a Wirt atrapado en su pequeña cabaña que había comenzado a llenar de sus propias cosas, era un refugio adecuado para el joven.

Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol observó a Wirt conversando con una familia de venados, él no se acercaba porque su reputación no era muy buena como para infundir confianza incluso entre las creaturas inocentes del bosque que nunca tocó, con un gran suspiró se puso de pie. Reconoció que no sólo sus deseos egoístas estaban puestos en el muchacho, sino sus últimas esperanzas.

"Mi pequeño abedul ven aquí" Alzó su cabeza y las esferas negras de sus ojos lo miraron de esa forma característica en que el joven había comenzado a verlo, a veces creía que no era posible todo ese amor y devoción en su pupilo, se despidió de la familia de venados y regresó con su cuidador "Lloverá pronto, ¿hueles la humedad en el aire?" Las pieles de lobo le quedaban bien, a veces pareció uno olfateando a su alrededor.

"Sí"

"¿Será fuerte?" 

"No nos iríamos si fuera una lluvia suave" La bestia rodó los ojos.

"No hagas trampa" Se acercó para acomodar su capa y ponerle la capucha.

"Sera fuerte" Se rio entre dientes, ahora capaz de distinguir las expresiones más sutiles en su rostro monocromático.

Mientras caminaban entre los callejones de árboles, Wirt se mantuvo muy cerca a su lado, los paseos por el boque se habían transformado en algo que la bestia no estaba seguro de como nombrar, ni siquiera trababa de ocultarse del fuerte sol del verano, ni le importaba que otros lo vieran, estaba seguro que parte de su indiferencia era por el cambio favorable en su aspecto, sin embargo la otra parte rozó ligeramente los dedos de su mano pretendiendo que era un accidente cuando en realidad no lo era.

Su linterna podía ser tierna en ocasiones, no sostuvo su mano, pero engancho uno de sus dedos manteniéndolas unidas, era muy agradable la sensación de su llama alimentada por la de Wirt cuando era feliz.

"Canta mi ruiseñor, así el viaje será más ameno" No faltaba mucho, sólo quería escucharlo cantar.

"¿Me recompensaras mi cascanueces?"

"Siempre lo hago"

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you are around here in the final notes is that you read it, thank you and forgive my English


End file.
